Kagome's Change
by AnimeloverNUMBA100
Summary: Kagome sees Inuyasha and Kikyo together again, and she's had enough. But when she returns to her world, she has a strange dream. Later when she goes back to Inuyasha...Kikyo has taken her place. She runs off and bumps into...SESSHOMARU?
1. Kagome's changes and realization

Kagome's Change

_Kagome's Change_

By Jasmine Hang

**FEUDAL ERA**

Kagome jumped into the well to the Feudal Era. 'Wait a sec, Inuyasha always waits for me at the well. Why isn't he here?' She thought as she reached the other side. Kagome saw Kikyo's soul stealers. 'Oh…so that's why he didn't come.' She thought sadly. Kagome followed the soul stealers into the Inuyasha Forest. She gasped as she saw Inuyasha holding Kikyo in an embrace.

"Inuyasha, do you care more about my reincarnation than me?" Kikyo said to Inuyasha. "Of course I don't Kikyo. She is nothing but a shard detector to me. She's not even close to being my friend." Inuyasha looked at Kikyo. "Is that true Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked. He nodded. "Then come with me to the after life." She pleaded. "Kikyo, I can't. I have to defeat Naraku for tricking us into betraying each other. Also, I can't just leave my friends alone here." Inuyasha looked away. "Are they more important than me, Inuyasha?" Kikyo said with teary eyes. "Kikyo please don't cry. They are not important as you, but they are my friends." Inuyasha explained. "Inuyasha, do you…love me?" Kikyo turned away. Inuyasha looked stunned for a second then his eyes held passion. "Kikyo, yes, I do love you." Kikyo turned to face Inuyasha. Inuyasha pulled Kikyo into a kiss and embraced her more.

Kagome gasped more as she saw Inuyasha kiss Kikyo. 'Inuyasha, am I really just a shard detector to you?' Kagome thought as she cried. Inuyasha smelt tears. 'Wait a minute, this is Kagome's scent!' He gasped. "Kagome!" He turned to see Kagome with teary eyes. Kikyo looked sadly at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, am I really just a jewel detector to you? Am I not even your friend at least?" Kagome looked down. "Inuyasha, I thought you said you loved me, yet, you still care for her?" Kikyo said sadly as she flew away with her soul stealers. "Kikyo, wait!" He called. He turned to Kagome. "Kagome…" He whispered. "Inuyasha, answer me, am I really not important to you? Are your friends important? What about Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kilala? Don't they fight by you and stand by your side? Am I just a bother to you?" She asked him. "Kagome, I…" He looked away in guilt. "Inuyasha…I waited for you to say this first, but it seems that you don't feel that way. Inuyasha, I…I love you." She said as she cried some more. "Kagome, you lo… love… me?" He questioned her. "Inuyasha I love you, yet, you still love Kikyo. Who will you choose?" She asked. "Never mind. I can't bear this anymore, Inuyasha. You broke my heart to many times. Inuyasha…SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT BOY!" She yelled at him.

She turned and ran as fast as she could to the well and jumped in. She ran into her bedroom not bothering to answer her mom's questions. She locked the door and jumped into bed. She sobbed heavily. 'Inuyasha is not worth my tears. I shouldn't cry for him.' She thought as she went to take a shower. After showering, she dressed in a black tang top with gold letters saying, "Love," a dark blue jean with glitter on her pockets, and she tied her hair in a high ponytail. She passed high school already so now all she has to do is save money for college. She went downstairs and opened the television. Kagome's mom, Sakura, came and sat beside her. She asked Kagome to go with her outside to the Sacred Tree.

"Kagome, tell me why you were crying." Sakura asked. "Inuyasha…he was with Kikyo again." Kagome said as she cried. "Is Kikyo the priestess that you said was in love with Inuyasha, 50 years ago?" Sakura asked her sobbing daughter, as she patted her back. Kagome nodded. "Kagome, Inuyasha is not worth your tears. Also, you are not the reincarnation of Kikyo. Your dreams will tell you the reason." Sakura said as she hugged Kagome and went back to the house.

Kagome looked stunned. She wasn't the reincarnation of Kikyo? How? What did her mom mean by her dreams will tell her the reasons? She looked up at the sky and saw it was getting dark. She went to sleep in her bedroom waiting for her dream to tell her what her mom meant. She soon fell into dreamland as she slept. She wondered around in a beautiful place.

**DREAMLAND**

The beautiful place she wondered in had fields of flowers, waterfalls, butterflies, and gleaming lakes and rivers. She gasped as she saw a girl with brown hair wearing woman armor. Kagome gasped some more when she noticed it was Midoriko, the one who created the Jewel Shard. "Kagome, dear, don't be afraid. I'm your grandmother. Your mom, my daughter, told you about having a dream, right?" Midoriko noticed the stunned face Kagome had on. Kagome nodded. "But how are you my grandmother? I'm not even born in the Feudal Era!" Kagome exclaimed. "Now, that was what I was going to talk to you about." Midoriko patted on rock signing for Kagome to sit. Kagome went and sat on the rock.

"Kagome, you were born in the Feudal Era. You are a dog demon combined with your miko powers. You are strong to even surpass the most powerful demons. Your mother is a dog demon, married with the Lord of the Eastern side. Your dad was a friend with the Lord of the Western side. Your dad's name is Toya Higarashi. The lord of the west is named Inutaisho. Now, do you understand?" Midoriko explained. "But grandmother…" "Oh Kagome, please don't call me that, it makes me sound old. Call me Moriko, my middle name." Midoriko said. "Ok, um… Moriko, isn't Inutaisho the dad of Sesshomaru and Inuyasha? Also, I'm a DEMON! I'm really going to kill my mom for this." Kagome sighed. "Yes Inutaisho is the father of Inuyasha who you travel with, and Sesshomaru the cold blooded killer." Midoriko nodded. "Now, to start your training," Midoriko stood up. "NANI! Training?!" Kagome yelled.

After 10 hours of painful, nonstop training, they finally stopped. "Sheesh!" Kagome said as she wiped off the sweat on her head. "I'm going to be dead if I don't wake up." She exclaimed. "Oh no honey, 10 hours in the dream world is only 10 minutes in the real world." "NANI?!" I have more training until morning?!" Kagome yelled louder.

**REAL WORLD / FEUDAL ERA**

Finally waking up Kagome looked at her bruises that she had while training. She went into the bathroom and went into the bath. The warm water soothed her injuries and made her relaxed a bit. She sighed. 'I'm going to need to talk with mom about the dream.' She thought as she took a towel and dried herself. She went downstairs and saw her mom washing dishes. "Mom, I need to talk to you." Kagome said.

"What is it dear?" Sakura said as she sat down on the couch. "Why did you lie to me all this time?" Kagome said sadly. "Kagome, when I was still in the Feudal Era, there was a war. Your father told me to jump into the well. And we somehow ended up in the future. I haven't seen your father since. Souta is not your real brother, and Oji San isn't your real grandfather." Sakura explained. "So…I was born before Kikyo?" Kagome asked stunned. Sakura nodded. "Ok mom, but I need to get back to the Feudal Era." Kagome said. "Ok, but do you want to see your demon form?" Sakura asked. Kagome nodded anxiously when her mom took a necklace out of her pocket. She put it around Kagome's neck. Kagome glowed a light blue. Her nails were sharper and 3 inches longer. Her eyes were a soft violet color, mixed with a swirl of pink. Her hair reached to her thighs and was colored in very dark black. Little white dog-ears came out of her head. She grew 2 inches taller. Sakura gasped. "Oh dear you're so beautiful!" She exclaimed. Kagome gasped as she looked in the mirror. She WAS beautiful. "Thanks mom for loving me so much!" Kagome said as she went upstairs. Kagome decided to dress proper clothing in the Feudal era. She put on a fighting kimono. Her dress was split at the sides so she could move freely. It was a beautiful emerald with pink cherry blossoms. Her pants were white and loose. She had gold outlining at the bottom of her pants. She turned into her human form and tied her hair in Kikyo's style. She went to the well and jumped in. 'Inuyasha, it's time that you find out who I am, and discover my new miko and demon powers.' Kagome thought as she reached the other side. She jumped out into the Feudal World and felt the fresh breeze blowing in her face. Kagome turned herself back into a demon. She walked into the Inuyasha forest. She heard talking, it sounded like her friends! Suddenly Inuyasha and the gang jumped out in front of her. Kikyo was with them too!

"Hand over the shards and we won't hurt you." Inuyasha glared at her. 'Oh, right, I totally forgot about the shards!' she thought. "Well, I see Kikyo had join the group hasn't she, Inuyasha?" Kagome said as she looked at Kikyo. "How do you know our names?" Kikyo exclaimed. "Inuyasha, Lady Kikyo, the shards are not corrupted with evil. Perhaps she is innocent." Miroku said as he stepped forward. "May you bear my child, demoness?" Miroku said as he held her hand. "Still the same old pervert, Miroku?" Kagome sighed as she bopped him on the head. Miroku gasped and stepped into the group again. "How do you know MY name?" He asked. Kagome ignored him. "Hi Sango, Shippo!" Kagome waved at them. Sango glared at her while Shippo hid behind Sango. "Who are you?" She demanded. "Of course, a friend of yours." Kagome smiled. "Inuyasha, let us take her jewels, now!" Kikyo said as she shot an arrow at Kagome. Kagome easily dodged it. "Give us the shards!" Inuyasha said while he took out his sword. "Wind Scar!" He yelled. Kagome moved out of the way. "Inuyasha, you have no idea who you are dealing with." Kagome smirked. 'They still can't figure out who I am. Also, why is Kikyo here?" Kagome thought sadly. "Be quiet!" Inuyasha said as he shot another wind scar. Kagome moved again. "Keh, is that all you've got? Do you just dodge all the time?" Inuyasha smirked. "Wow, Inuyasha you're still the same, too," Kagome said. "Tell us who you are, now!" Kikyo yelled, as she shot another arrow at Kagome. She catches the arrow in her hand and crushed it. "Impossible!" Kikyo yelled. "Who are you?" Sango asked again, this time more forcefully. "Fine, well, first of all, I'm your friend, I'm a miko combined with dog demon, and I was USED to be called Kikyo's reincarnation." Kagome smirked. Shippo gasped. "Kagome!" Shippo jumped into her arms. "Shippo! Get away from her, Kagome isn't a demon!" Inuyasha warned Shippo. "In fact, I am Kagome, Inuyasha," Kagome said. Sango and Miroku ran up to hug her. "But Kagome, how come you are a demon?" Sango asked, confused. "Well, I was born here. Midoriko is my grandma. My mom is a miko demon married to my father, the Eastern Lord. During I was born, there was a war. My father told my mom to jump in the well, and that's how I ended up the future. Also, I'm stronger with my demon powers combined with my miko powers." Kagome explained to them. "Kagome?" Inuyasha looked stunned. Kagome looked sadly at Inuyasha and Kikyo. "Inuyasha, I've only been away for 2 weeks, and yet, you already replaced me?" Kagome looked at Inuyasha with tears in her eyes. "Kagome, I had to use Kikyo as your replacement. I love her. And she can sense the shards better than you," Inuyasha said in guilt. "Did you hear that, reincarnation? He LOVES me. You are nothing but a girl who is in a wrong time." Kikyo smirked. "KIKYO! I AM NOT YOUR REINCARNATION! FOR YOUR INFORMATION, I WAS BORN BEFORE YOU SO YOU BETTER BE QUIET OR ELSE I'LL SEND YOU BACK TO THE AFTER LIFE!" Kagome yelled at Kikyo. Everyone looked stunned. They never knew that Kagome was THAT furious. "You were not born here, reincarnation." Kikyo glared at Kagome as she glared back at Kikyo.

Suddenly Kagome stopped glaring. "I sense a jewel shard coming this way; it's corrupted with pure evil." Kagome said as she ran ahead. Inuyasha couldn't even catch up to her. When the gang came upon the demon, Kagome already killed it with her arrows and put the shard in the small jar she wore around her neck. "How did you do that Kagome?" Miroku and Sango asked. "Well, I have training with Midoriko when I'm asleep." Kagome said as she smiled at them. They just nodded dumbly. So far they didn't find any more shards, so Kagome turned back into her human form. They decided to camp tonight and Kagome made soup for them.

**WITH SESSHOMARU**

"Lord Sesshomaru, why did you keep Rin with us?" Jaken asked. "Jaken, I would prefer you would not question me if you want to live." Sesshomaru warned him. "I'm sorry me lord!" Jaken apologized. "Lord Sesshomaru, can Rin rest?" Rin asked, sleepily. "Jaken build a fire and watch Rin." Sesshomaru said. "Yes me lord." Jaken bowed.

Sesshomaru went into the woods. He smelt Inuyasha's scent in the west, which is going towards his territory. He smelt an awful stench with Inuyasha. 'My idiotic brother had let the dead priestess join the group.' He thought. Then he smelt a fresh scent of roses and lavender. It was separated from the group. 'Hmm, this scent is the other priestess. My half brother seems to have feelings for her. She is a very odd human to wear those revealing clothes.' He thought as took in her scent. He then smelt tears mixed with the wonderful scent. He jumped in front of her. She gasped.

"S…s…s…Sesshomaru?" Kagome backed up against a tree. "Why were you crying, miko?" He asked coldly. "Why would you care?" She glared at him, as she sobbed. "Do not question me if you want to live." He said. "I have no reason to live!" Kagome yelled at him. He sent an icy glare at her. "Answer me wench, why were you crying?" He repeated. "I…I…Inuyasha…" She whispered as she cried. "I see. Your feelings were hurt. My idiotic brother had brought that dead priestess in the group, am I right?" He said, still glaring. She nodded. "Can…can I …travel with you?" she asked, nervously. "You are welcomed to come, under five conditions: You are not to interrupt me in whatever I am doing. You will stay close to my travelers. You can gather jewel shards, only under my watch. You will teach Rin to use proper manners and language. Also, you will do whatever I say…" He said in an icy tone. "Hai, Sesshomaru Sama." Kagome bowed.

Sesshomaru was amused at how quickly she can change her emotions. First, she was crying, second, she was curious, and third, she was happy. Perhaps he made a right choice to take her with him. She already showed respect by bowing and calling him Sesshomaru _Sama_. They reached a clearing where Rin was playing with Jaken. Jaken ran to Sesshomaru a bowed to him.

"Oh me lord, please forgive me. Rin is torturing me too much!" He apologized. He looked over Sesshomaru's shoulder and saw Kagome. "Me lord, did you bring that wench to be your servant?" Jaken asked. "Me lord is very honorable!" Jaken exclaimed. "Jaken, she is not a servant. She is traveling with us. She is that wench that travels with my half brother." Sesshomaru kicked Jaken off his feet. "Right, Me Lord! I apologize!" Jaken said, bowing. "Wench, do not go anywhere. Watch Rin, I'll get dinner." Sesshomaru said, pointing at Rin. "Hai, Sesshomaru Sama!" Kagome bowed and ran towards Rin. "Jaken, go wherever you please, but do not get lost. I'll have your head, do you understand?" Sesshomaru said, glaring at Jaken. "Of course Me Lord!" Jaken bowed. "And Jaken, if you sense danger, call for me." Sesshomaru turned away into the forest.

Jaken saw Kagome waving at him. "Hey! Can you watch Rin? I have to go use the bathroom! Please, Toady San!" Kagome yelled at him. Jaken twitched at the nickname. 'Pathetic humans.' He thought as he nodded. Kagome said thanks and ran into the forest. Kagome came back to see a sleeping Jaken and Rin drawing on his face. "Kagome Onee Sama!" Rin waved at Kagome. Kagome smiled and waved back. She ran to them and lay beside Ah Un. Rin pointed at Jaken. Kagome laughed when she saw the drawing Rin made on his face. Jaken had a red lip and eyelashes. He also had flowers that Rin drew around his head. He REALLY makes an ugly girl. Jaken woke up to see the girls laughing. He looked in a pond of water and saw himself. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Jaken screamed. Kagome and Rin laughed even harder. Sesshomaru came out of the forest with two rabbits and four fishes. "Me Lord, help me!!" Jaken cried as he held on to Sesshomaru's leg. Sesshomaru smirked at the drawing on his face and kicked him off his feet again. Jaken wept silently. After they ate, Kagome decided after Rin and Jaken was asleep; she would talk with Sesshomaru about some things. Sesshomaru was sitting on a rock by the fire, while Kagome joined him.

"Do demons need sleep often?" She asked. "No, we demons have more power to go on without sleeping, unlike humans." Sesshomaru said, still looking at the fire. "Why…do you hate Inuyasha?" Kagome cried as she asked. It hurts her to say or think about him. "I hate him for being a half-breed and for being blessed with the Tessaiga. Also, I hate him for being my brother." Sesshomaru said with hatred. "You hold much hatred towards your brother. I can't hate him for choosing Kikyo though. He loves her, even when she tried to take him to the underworld. He only cares for me as a friend. No, he doesn't care at all." She sobbed. "He isn't worth your tears. You deserve a better man." Sesshomaru suggested. Kagome was shocked. Sesshomaru actually cared for her? He wanted her to deserve better? Sesshomaru glared at her emotions. "Wench, do not think I said that because I care. I am merely suggesting. I do not care whether you choose Inuyasha or another." Sesshomaru said, still glaring at her. "Of course, you would never know how I truly feel. You never held any emotions before." She said sadly. He looked at her with sadness, but it disappeared in an instant. 'Why am I feeling this way? Am I actually feeling sadness and guilt for this human? Rin is making me soft.' he thought, disgustingly. "Why are you asking me these questions?" He asked her suspiciously. "I just wanted to know you a little bit, since we are going to travel together." She smiled. He stood there gazing at her beautiful smile. He snapped out of it when he heard the fire cracking. "You should get some sleep. We are going to have a long journey ahead of us." He said. "Hai, Sesshomaru Sama!" She said, cheerfully.

She climbed into her sleeping bag. Before she closed her eyes, she swore she saw Sesshomaru smile. She shrugged it off and went to sleep. 'She is an interesting woman.' He thought. He leaned on a tree and kept watch for demons.

Kagome woke up and yawned. "Nani? Morning already?" She blinked. She saw Rin and Jaken awake. "Kagome Onee Sama!" Rin ran to her. "Ohiyo! Sesshomaru Sama went to get something to eat." Rin said, cheerfully. "Ohiyo." Kagome greeted Rin. "Rin, can you stay here with Toady San while I take a bath?" Kagome said. "Hai!" Rin answered. Jaken glared at Kagome for calling him "Toady San" again. Kagome saw a hot spring with flowers around it. She undressed and went into the warm water. "Aaaahhh," she sighed. "Finally a refreshing bath." She took her shampoo and conditioner out of her yellow backpack. She massaged it in her hair and went under the water to wash it. Kagome got out and dried herself with a towel. She dressed up in another fighting kimono. It was a midnight blue with red dragons. It had slits on the sides with gold embroidered, and a white, loose pant under it. After that, she went back to the group. She found Sesshomaru coming with food. "Sesshomaru Sama! Wow! You caught five fishes!" Rin cheered. "Ohiyo Sesshomaru Sama," Kagome greeted him when she came into the clearing. He nodded. "Rin, cook these." Sesshomaru ordered. "Hai!" Rin took the fishes and built a fire. She stuck sticks in them and put it on top of the fire. "Now Rin will wait! Kagome Onee Sama, do you want to wait for the food, too?" Rin asked. "Sure," Kagome sat with Rin and watched the food cook. "Jaken, go get some water from a river." Sesshomaru ordered, as he tossed an empty bamboo to Jaken. "Of course Me Lord!" Jaken bowed and left. "Sesshomaru Sama! The fishes are cooked!" Kagome said. He nodded. "Aren't you going to eat?" She asked. "Lord Sesshomaru doesn't eat like humans, Onee Sama." Rin explained. "Oh, sorry about that." Kagome apologized and took a fish. "Kagome Onee Sama! We are going." Rin exclaimed. "Hai." She finished eating her fish and got on Ah Un. As they traveled on, she stroke Rin's hair. Sesshomaru took glances at Kagome once in while. 'Why is she affecting me so much?' He thought. "Sesshomaru Sama can we rest for just a while? Rin is tired," Kagome pleaded. Sesshomaru looked at Kagome as she carried a sleeping Rin. He nodded. "Thank you!" She exclaimed. They set up a fire and put up some branches with leaves for shade. Kagome froze. "What is it?" Sesshomaru asked. "I sense a jewel shard coming." She said. "Jaken, watch Rin." He ordered. "Of course Me Lord!" Jaken bowed. Kagome ran into the direction of the shard. She stopped to find a huge, bear yokai. She shot an arrow at the bear, while Sesshomaru, doing the final task, slashed it with his claws. Kagome took out the jewel from its neck and put it in her necklace jar. "That was a quick kill." She said. Sesshomaru nodded. "Well, we should head back, now." They went back to Jaken and Rin.

"Inuyasha, can we please go faster, it'll take us at least three days to catch up to Kagome." Sango replied. "Kikyo isn't used to traveling fast. We will walk at her paste, if I say so. We will find Kagome. I can sense her large amount of jewel shards." He said grumpily. "WHY IS IT ALWAYS ABOUT KIKYO?! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT KAGOME IS MISSSING! THAT DEAD, SLOW, STINKY, SELFISH, UGLY, ARROGANT, MEAN, KIKYO THAT YOU LOVE, CAN'T COMPARE TO KAGOME EVEN ONCE! YOU ARE A JERK TO EVEN CHOOSE HER OVER OUR DEAREST FRIEND, KAGOME!! KAGOME IS ALIVE, WHILE KIKYO IS DEAD!! HOW DARE YOU CHOOSE THE DEAD OVER THE ALIVE! KAGOME IS SWEET, CARING, KIND, BEAUTIFUL, AND LOVING. AND YET, THERE YOU GO, CHOOSING YOUR OLD LOVE FROM 50 YEARS AGO! KIKYO EVEN TRIED TO DRAG YOU TO THE AFTER LIFE FOR SEVERAL TIMES!! KAGOME SAW ALL YOUR MEETINGS WITH KIKYO!! YET, SHE STILL STOOD BY YOUR SIDE, FOUGHT FOR ALL OF US, PUT HER LIFE IN DANGER TO PROTECT US, AND SHE ALWAYS LOVED YOU FOR WHO YOU ARE!! KIKYO IS SOOOOO DIFFERENT!! SHE CARES ABOUT HERSELF, SHE WANTS YOU TO BE A HUMAN FOR HER SO YOU TWO CAN LIVE TOGETHER, SHE EVEN STOLD THE JEWEL SHARDS FROM KAGOME!! Why would you do this, all this for Kikyo? Kagome was the one who brought us together, she taught us about friendship, hope, faith, and even about love! Why?" Sango yelled. She sobbed heavily, while everyone watched the girl with wide eyes. Kikyo was glaring daggers to Sango. Inuyasha stopped staring and his ears flattened at what she said. Miroku and Shippo patted her back to stop her crying. "Inuyasha, I suggest we stop fighting. We are friends after all," Miroku said. "She started," Inuyasha murmured. They began walking while Sango was glaring at Kikyo and Inuyasha.

"Sesshomaru Sama, Rin is hungry again!" Rin complained. "Then we will rest here." He said softly. Kagome glanced as Sesshomaru. 'He's that nice to Rin?' She thought. "Jaken, wench, watch Rin," Jaken bowed, while Kagome exclaimed 'Hai, Sesshomaru Sama!' like Rin. Sesshomaru jumped into the woods. "Wench, I am getting tired, so you watch Rin," Jaken said rudely. Kagome nodded. About 30 minutes, Jaken was fast asleep. Sesshomaru jumped out of the trees. "Sesshomaru Sama, your back," Kagome bowed. He nodded. "Where is Jaken?" He glared. "He's asleep," Kagome pointed to him sleeping on the ground. He sighed and put the 4 fishes on the floor. "Ano…Sesshomaru Sama…do you have someone…you love?" She asked nervously. Sesshomaru nearly fell over but regained his posture. "No, and why would you ask me that?" He glared at her. She looked down, avoiding his gaze. "Well…um…I'm just wondering…if you would help me in something. I want to join Inuyasha's group again. It's not because of you, Sesshomaru, but my friends. So if you would pretend to be my…uh…um…well…l…lo…lover, I would be in much appreciation," She said nervously as she bowed. Sesshomaru eyes widen a bit. "So it's just fake, right?" Sesshomaru asked. She nodded. "So what would you do if I say it should be real?" He smirked. She jumped slightly and blushed. "Just kidding, I would never love someone. It would make me weak. But if it's fake love…I'll make an agreement. I haven't been torturing Inuyasha for a while, it might be fun." Kagome thanked him but held a sad smile. He knew it was because of Inuyasha's name mentioned. "So should we practice…k...k…kiss...kissing?" Kagome added nervously. His eyes widen more. "You expect us to kiss?" He asked coldly. She nodded. He sighed softly. "Fine," She slowly closed her eyes, waiting for the kiss. Sesshomaru closed his eyes and held Kagome's waist, attempting to pull her closer. She gasped as she was pulled against Sesshomaru that now their bodies were touching. She blushed as she closed her eyes again. He leaned down, and when their lips were almost brushing each other… "Sesshomaru Sama!!" Rin shouted. Kagome jumped out of his embrace and blushed. He remained emotionless as he turned to Rin. "What is it, Rin?" Rin pointed at Jaken. "Master Jaken is sleeping and not taking care of Rin!" She added madly. He sighed and kicked a stone to Jaken's head. "What? Who's there!?" Jaken screamed and ran around in circles. "Yay!" Rin shouted and started chasing him around. Kagome sighed. 'Come on…we almost kissed…' Kagome's eyes widen. She felt like she WANTED him to kiss her. Kagome shook her head softly and blushed furiously. Sesshomaru walked away to hit Jaken on the head. 'Why am I feeling this way? I can't possibly be falling for him…right?' Kagome held her head. "No…I will not fall for him…this is just a plan to get back to my friends and make Inuyasha jealous…by pretending to…fall in love with…Sesshomaru…" Kagome whispered. She blushed. She silently crawled into her sleeping bag. She fell asleep with dreams filled with Sesshomaru.

"Ohiyo, Kagome Onee chan!!" Rin yelled cheerfully. "Ah…yea…ohiyo…" Kagome yawned. She got up from her sleeping bag and folds it. "Hurry…we will leave soon," Sesshomaru said from out of nowhere. Kagome looked behind her shoulder. She smiled. "Hai, Sesshomaru Sama!" Kagome packed her stuff and got on Ah Un. "Sesshomaru Sama, may we go towards Inuyasha? I have to go meet my friends, or else they will worry about me," Kagome insisted. Sesshomaru nodded and began walking, sniffing out Inuyasha's scent. After about 30 minutes of walking, Sesshomaru pointed towards a few trees. Kagome got off of Ah Un and ran towards the trees. Sesshomaru followed after her. "Jaken, watch Rin," Jaken bowed and sighed miserably. Inuyasha gasped as he saw Kagome rush out of the trees, followed by Sesshomaru. Inuyasha growled. "Sesshomaru, give Kagome back!" he demanded. Sesshomaru glared. "It's her choice to decide who she wants, moron," "Like heck will she want to go with you! It's already obvious!" Inuyasha took out his sword. Kagome put her arms out in front of Sesshomaru. "Don't hurt him, Inuyasha," Inuyasha looked at her with pain in his eyes. "What?" Sesshomaru smirked as he saw Inuyasha's face. 'But why would she defend me?' Sesshomaru thought as he looked towards Kagome. "I said don't hurt him," Kagome repeated, more demandingly. Sango and Miroku looked at her. "Kagome…why are you defending him?" Sango asked. Kagome smiled and signaled a "MAKE INUYASHA JEALOUS PLAN." Miroku and Shippo both smirked as she sent the signal to them, too. Sango nodded as she stepped back with Miroku. Kikyo stood there looking at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha…you want her back?" Kikyo asked. Inuyasha turned to Kikyo. "Kikyo…" He turned back and glared at Sesshomaru. "I'll trade anything for her, Sesshomaru, anything! Just give Kagome back!!" Inuyasha closed his eyes, hesitating as he dropped his sword in front of Sesshomaru. "Have it…just…give her back," Everyone looked at Inuyasha in disbelief. Sesshomaru smirked. "For the moment…I don't want that sword," They stared in shock as he embraced Kagome in a gentle kiss. Kagome gasped when she felt his warm lips crashed onto hers. She moved closer to him and kissed back passionately. Inuyasha turned away in pain as he clutched his chest. 'Is this how she feels when she sees me with Kikyo?' He turned and gasped as he saw Kagome move closer and kissed him back, not hesitating. "Kagome…Chan…" Sango understood the "Inuyasha Jealous Plan," but kissing Sesshomaru…was that the plan? Miroku and Shippo's mouth dropped to the ground. Sesshomaru broke the kiss and stared at her eyes. He looked at her and noticed she changed to a demon. Kagome smiled. "I'll explain later…" Sesshomaru nodded. "Kagome…why…would you?" Inuyasha stared at her sadly. Kagome looked at the ground. "Inuyasha…why do you worry about me when you have Kikyo?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha was speechless. Kagome sighed. "If you ask me to choose between you and Sesshomaru…unlike you, I'll pick right away…and…I pick…" Kagome made a long pause. She smiled. "Sesshomaru," Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru as he searched in her eyes for an answer. Why she would rather stay with him? She just smiled. Inuyasha growled in anger. Kikyo put her hand on his shoulder. He looked at her and saw tears. "Kikyo…" Kikyo smiled…she truly smiled for the first time. "If you love her…then…why did you choose me?" she asked softly. Inuyasha was taken back. "I…never said that Kikyo!" Inuyasha said quickly. Kikyo's eyes were filled with tears and flew away with her soul stealers. "Kikyo!!" Inuyasha called. "Go after her, Inuyasha. After all, you do love her more than me, right?" Inuyasha turned to her and saw her smiling at him. 'Her smile…' Inuyasha's eyes saddened. "Arigato…Kagome," Inuyasha smiled sadly. "Go…before you lose her…again…you wouldn't want that, would you?" Kagome said softly. He ran after Kikyo…but everyone saw the tears in his eyes. "Inuyasha…" Kagome smiled sadly. "Bye you guys…I just came for a little visit…I hope we meet again," Kagome waved and ran in full demon speed with Sesshomaru. "Kagome!" Sango called. "Kagome…" Miroku patted Sango's back. "She'll be safe. I'm sure Sesshomaru will protect her because they look like close friends already…" Sango smiled at him. "Arigato for always being here for me Miroku," Miroku smiled back. He nodded. "Come on Shippo, we're going after Inuyasha," Miroku said. "Hai…" Shippo looked sadly back at where Kagome was and hopped on Miroku's shoulders.

"So, the explanation of being a demon…tell me how you are one," Sesshomaru asked. "Well…I'll cut it short. Um…Midoriko's my grandmother, she always trains me how to use my demonic powers in my dreams, and also…my father, Toya Higarashi, the Lord of the Eastern Lands and your father, Inutaisho, were best friends. But…war broke out, and your father joined my father in the war, leaving my mother and me alone. My father told us to jump into the Bone's Eater Well…and I…I…don't be shocked by this…we ended up in the 'future.' My father never came back to us…but we believe that he is still alive," Kagome finished. Sesshomaru looked at Kagome and closed his eyes. "Toya…Higarashi…yes, I remember, he was like a brother to my father. Unfortunately, my father survived the war, fought with Ryoukotsu, and protected his human lover, then died because of that. I don't know about your father though, we never got any contact with him after the war…but our people did hear of him having a wife and daughter…Sakura…and the child was you, Kagome…" Sesshomaru sighed. "Who would've thought there were so much secrets between our families …" Kagome sighed. "Kagome…" Kagome's head jerked up. "Your name…it feels familiar when I said it the first time," Sesshomaru's face was emotionless, but Kagome could tell he had a curious look in his eyes. "Then…we have to discover more about our families," Kagome smiled. 'Her smile…I'm having the feeling again…what does it mean?' Sesshomaru clutched his heart.

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha grabbed her hand when she was low enough to reach. "Let go…please," Kikyo pleaded quietly. Inuyasha pulled her down and hugged her. "Don't leave me a second time Kikyo…don't leave me by myself again…I'm nothing without you," Kikyo gasped when she felt wet drops of water drop on her shoulder. "Inuyasha…are you…crying?" Inuyasha hugged her tighter. "Just don't leave again…promise me?" Kikyo hugged him back and smiled sadly. "I promise I will never leave you're side again Inuyasha," She whispered and stroked his back soothingly. "Don't cry…it hurts when you cry Inuyasha," Tears drop down from Kikyo's face. "I won't cry anymore…" Inuyasha smiled, pulled away and wiped her tears. Kikyo gently grasped his hands in hers. "I'll stay together with you…because you are my precious half demon…human or not, I decided to love you the way you are," Inuyasha hugged Kikyo again. "Thank you Kikyo…thank you for accepting me for who I am…" Kikyo smiled. She grabbed Inuyasha's hand gently and went back to the group.

"Sesshomaru Sama…I'm going to find a spring to bathe in. I'll be right back," Kagome smiled. Sesshomaru nodded. "Rin and Jaken are asleep, so I'll take something back for tomorrow's supper," Kagome ran into the forest. Sesshomaru stared at the blazing fire. "…what…was that feeling…back then…" he murmured. "It felt warm…and calming, and my heart thumps loudly and faster when I'm near her…" he narrowed his eyes.

"Ah! That was refreshing!" Kagome smiled. "Sesshomaru Sama, here…I just caught a few birds…and some fishes…" Kagome threw them by the fire. "Go to sleep," Sesshomaru looked at her. "I don't want to yet…I'll just change into my demon form and stay up with you," Kagome smiled. He turned to look at the fire as she transformed. Kagome sat by him quietly. "So…um…" she murmured. "You still love my idiotic brother even though he loves the other miko?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagome looked down sadly. "Yes…I don't know why…but I just do…I love him even though he loves another, I love him even though he doesn't love me, I still love him even though it hurts…I just…I just love him…" Kagome replied quietly. "How…do you FEEL love? It's strange…this is why I despise humans…I don't get why they have all these unnecessary emotions to cause them to be weak," Sesshomaru murmured. "It doesn't make them weak, Sesshomaru Sama. Love…is what makes humans stronger. I mean…if there was no love, what would we all be living for…what would we be fighting for, risking our lives for, taking risks for?" Kagome looked down. "We do all that for power…if humans didn't fight off the demons, they would've never lived. You see…power overtakes everything," Sesshomaru glared at her. "You're wrong!" She glared back. "They fight the demons to protect their loved ones…not for power! _**You're**_ a demon…how would you ever understand what humans are?" Kagome argued. "Aren't you a demon, too?" Sesshomaru looked at her. Kagome's eyes widened. "T…that's true…but inside, I have a heart of a human! I AM a human…both human and demon…I know both feelings, the wanting of power and the feeling of love. YOU only want power…what good will power do to you?" Kagome asked him. "Power…will gain me the right to rule over everything…to get everything I want…for me to be the best, the strongest, the most powerful Lord in the Western Lands," Sesshomaru glared at her. "…and then what? After all that…what will you do? Stay strong forever and ever…never raising children of your own who will take your throne when you get older, never getting your mate….just doing what you want, and getting power for** nothing**," Kagome glared back. "You get nothing when you have power. There will be wars…ones who will want your power, ones who will betray you, ones who will kill you, ones who will hate you, ones who will make your life miserable…ones who will make you fall from your throne of power in time. Power is nothing compared to the power of love," Kagome replied sharply. "Isn't love the same?" Sesshomaru stared into her eyes steadily. "Love makes humans betray each other…hate each other, envy each other, kill each other…there will be ones who steal your loved one…ones who will hurt, kill, and curse your loved one…ones who will betray you with killing, hating…" he paused. "…and causing pain when with another…" he murmured. Kagome looked down. She knew he was referring to Inuyasha. "Both are the same…but love is what makes humans weak, and power is what makes the humans fear the demons," Sesshomaru picked up a pebble and threw it into the fire. "Love…hurts…" he murmured. Kagome jerked up to look at him. "How would you know?" she asked. "What do you expect…I loved my mother…I loved my father…" he glared at her. "…but because of my father's 'love' for Inuyasha's mother…he left us, abandoned us…left my mother brokenhearted with me, just sitting there in my mother's arms…not understanding what was going on because I still young. Did you know how hard it was for my mother to go on? She said that love is what makes us weak…she told me that I must grow stronger in order to gain the world. I didn't do as she desired…I'm doing what **I **desire. I desire power…not to gain the whole WORLD…but to be the strongest ruler in only the western lands…I want to surpass my pathetic father, who fell for a mere human, and being killed in the process…love is WEAK," he murmured. "You're father died for the right reasons…I'm sure he loved both your mother and Inuyasha's…but since Inuyasha's mother was still pregnant with him, your father must've wanted to protect her so badly…" Kagome looked at him. "I repeat, LOVE is what makes us stronger…it makes us learn from our mistakes…love surpasses power," she glared. "Love is-," "Silence," Sesshomaru replied coldly as he glared at her icily. Kagome immediately stayed quiet. "Hai…Sesshomaru Sama…" she murmured. 'I must obey Sesshomaru Sama's every word…I promised in his condition that I will do everything he says. I want to stay here…I don't want to be back with Inuyasha and Kikyo…' Kagome thought sadly. She stood up and transformed into her human form. "Well, then…I'll be going to sleep, Sesshomaru Sama…" Kagome bowed and went to sleep beside Rin. Sesshomaru glanced at her, wondering why she obeys so suddenly. He shrugged the thought off and looked at the fire.

"Rin, wake up…" Kagome shook her lightly. Rin's eyes fluttered open as she smiled at Kagome. "Kagome Onee sama!!" Rin jumped up. "Good morning," she smiled. Kagome nodded. "Hai, good morning…" she murmured as she picked up Rin and climbed onto Ah Un. "Sesshomaru Sama, good morning! Master Jaken, good morning!" Rin shouted. Sesshomaru just stared at them, while Jaken looked away. "Sesshomaru Sama…Rin is hungry!" Rin pouted. "Then let's go find a river…" Sesshomaru murmured as he walked ahead. "Yay!" Rin smiled. Kagome grinned at Rin. "Rin…how does Sesshomaru Sama treat you?" Kagome asked. "Hm? Well…I think Sesshomaru Sama cares for me a lot, and he takes care of me!" Rin smiled happily. "Is that so? Is he like your father?" Kagome grinned. "Yea…and you're like my mother! Sesshomaru Sama should have you for his mate so you can both be my parents!" Rin exclaimed and grinned. Kagome blushed. Sesshomaru looked down when he heard what Rin said. "Rin…" Kagome scolded gently. Rin smiled back and forth from Sesshomaru and Kagome.

Rin jumped down from Ah Un and ran to the river. "Kagome Onee sama!" Rin grinned. "Hai?" Kagome walked up to her. "Can you catch me some fishes? Sesshomaru Sama told me that you can transform into a demon, now!" Rin smiled. "Of course," Kagome transformed and caught lots of fishes easily. "Ok…there we have it," she smiled. Kagome transformed back into her human form as she kneeled to make the fire. "Rin, hand me the fishes…it's time to let them cook," Kagome smiled. "Here!" Rin gave the fishes to Kagome. "Ok…" Kagome sighed and stood up. "Come on, Rin...we have to wash our faces," she replied. "Hai!" Rin nodded.

Kagome splashed the cool and fresh water on her face. Rin did the same. "The fish might be ready," Kagome walked back to check on the fishes. She smiled when they were all cooked. "Rin, Jaken, Sesshomaru Sama…come eat!" she called. Jaken and Rin gathered around the fire as they both took a fish. "The human makes pretty good fishes…" Jaken murmured when he ate a piece. Kagome picked two up, for her and Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru Sama…are you going to eat?" she asked. Sesshomaru didn't respond as he just took a fish from her. Kagome smiled and sat down on a rock by him. "Sesshomaru Sama...what do you think of Rin?" she asked quietly. "She's just a companion whom travels with me…like Jaken," Sesshomaru murmured. "She said you're like a father to her…that must mean that you treat her with much care and love," Kagome smiled. "I'm merely trying to keep her alive…for she is just a human child," Sesshomaru glared at her. "I see…" Kagome looked at the sky. Her eyes saddened. 'Inuyasha…' she thought. 'I miss you…I miss you so much…' Kagome's tears cornered up in her eyes. She shut her eyes tightly to prevent them from falling. 'I must not cry. He already chose Kikyo…it's not right for me to cry like this. He'll only remain in my heart as a memory forever…I don't think there is anyone who can fill in his place…no one. Besides, if Kikyo can accept him for being a half demon, it might work out. There'll be no more doubts and no more need for the jewel…but of course, I bet Inuyasha will wish Kikyo back alive…so they can be together once again. Once again…together…and I'll just be a small memory of Inuyasha...' Kagome's hands turned into fists when her tears came down her cheeks. "Damn it…why can't I just stop? I love Inuyasha…and I want to treasure that feeling…but it hurts so much…" she murmured. Sesshomaru glanced at her. "If it hurts so much…why do care or bother to even think of him?" he asked. Kagome's head hung down, not wanting Sesshomaru to see her tears. "I can't do that…even if I try to forget him…he just comes into my mind unwillingly…" Kagome murmured. "If your trying to hide your tears from me…you know very well, that I can already smell the scent," Sesshomaru gazed at her. "Can't you just find someone else to love? I don't think it's that hard…" he murmured. "YOU don't know how hard it is to just let go!" Kagome yelled at him. "You've never loved anyone…my love is different from the love you give to your parents…my love is…my love means that I have feelings for someone important…" Kagome paused. "You've never loved a girl…I don't need to hear your advice. You don't know how hard it is to just forget someone…it's not that easy as you say…it's not easy at all. I've tried to forget him…so many times in my life when he's with Kikyo…but I love him…all those time that I tried to forget, do you think it was easy?! It was…it was so hard…it was just so hard to forget him! I love Inuyasha…I love him so much!" Kagome sobbed as she tightened her fists. Sesshomaru didn't respond and just stared ahead in space. His hand slipped around hers. Kagome looked at him with wide eyes. "Sesshomaru Sama…why are you…" she looked at his hand that held hers. Sesshomaru stayed silent as he just tightened his grip on her. Kagome smiled when she understood. "Arigato…" she whispered and wiped her tears away. "Sesshomaru Sama!" Rin suddenly called. Sesshomaru turned to her and saw her with tears. "Rin…what's wrong?" he asked. "I…I tripped while chasing Master Jaken…I have a scratch here," she pointed to her bleeding arm. Sesshomaru let go of Kagome's hand and kneeled in front of Rin. "It doesn't look too bad, Rin…just go wash it," he murmured. "Hai," Rin nodded as she ran to the river. "I see you DO care for her," Kagome giggled. Sesshomaru stood up and glared at her. "I do NOT…I am just merely keeping her from physical pain. Human children are annoying and whine whenever they get hurt," he replied as he walked away. Kagome smiled at him. 'Sesshomaru…'

"Oh my…" Inuyasha's eyes widened as he turned around. "Hey, mutt-face!!" Koga grinned. Inuyasha glared at him. "Koga…if you're looking for Kagome, she's not here," Sango replied. "What? What the hell did you do with her, dog breath!!" Koga glared at Inuyasha. "She's with Sesshomaru," Miroku answered. "Why would she be with your brother?" Koga raised an eyebrow. Inuyasha's eyes widened for a slight moment before turning around and continued to walk away. 'I still remember…he kissed her…Sesshomaru kissed Kagome…' he closed his eyes sadly. Kikyo and Miroku followed after. "If you want Kagome…you might as well try to track down Sesshomaru's scent…anyways, see you again later," Sango murmured as she ran after the others. "Stupid mutt-face…letting MY Kagome fall into the hands of that…that…bigger mutt-face," Koga glared. "I'll find you, my love!!" he shouted as he ran away to find Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru's ears perked up when he heard Kagome singing. "I've been away for a while now…" her eyes saddened. "…you've got me feeling like a child now…" Kagome looked up at the sky. "Cuzz every time I see your bubbly face…I get the tingles in a silly place…it starts in my toes, makes me crinkle my nose…wherever it goes, I always know…you make me smile, please stay for awhile now…just take your time wherever you go…" Kagome stopped singing and sighed. "Inuyasha…why did I have to fall in love with you?" she murmured. "Is it a question you've longed to ask him?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagome jumped slightly. "S…Sesshomaru Sama..." she bowed her head. "Answer me…" Sesshomaru leaned against Ah Un. "Yes…I always ask myself, 'why do I love him'…and I always wanted to ask him…but I only confessed so late…I didn't get a chance, since Kikyo is right by his side…" Kagome looked down sadly. "…it seems you have another pathetic problem with my brother…" Sesshomaru paused when he sniffed a scent of someone familiar. "…and yet, I have a problem of my own…" he glared. A twirl of wind came towards them. Kagome's eyes widened.

"Hey, Kagome!" Koga smiled at her. "Koga…" she murmured. Koga turned to glare at Sesshomaru. "So…you're trying to take away Kagome from me, eh? If you want her for yourself, you gotta go through me!" Koga stood in a fighting stance. Sesshomaru stayed where he was, just watching him. Koga charged at him, getting his fists in position. Sesshomaru closed his eyes. "Sesshomaru Sama!" Kagome's eyes widened. Koga's fists came in contact with Sesshomaru's palm. "You are a waste of my time…" Sesshomaru glared. "Oh yea? Then give me Kagome!" Koga rose up his other fist and charged it at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru caught it again with his other palm. "Do you want to die that quickly?" Sesshomaru's eyes glinted dangerously. He immediately let go of Koga's fist and drew out Tokijin. Kagome's eyes widened as she jumped off Ah Un. "NO!"

Koga gasped. He looked at Kagome, who was in her demon form, in front of him facing Sesshomaru. Kagome's hand held Tokijin tightly. "Sesshomaru Sama…please put the sword away…" she murmured. Sesshomaru glared at her as he slowly put in his sword. "Koga is my friend…please, don't hurt him," Kagome bowed. She turned around to Koga. "I'm sorry if you're shocked by all this…and of course by my appearance…" Kagome smiled cheekily. "You…look like a demon, Kagome!" Koga looked up and down at her. "Yea…I am one…" Kagome chuckled. "That's even better! You're ten times even more beautiful! Come…today, I'll make you my mate!" Koga held her hands. Sesshomaru glared at him. Kagome sweat dropped. 'Same old Koga…' she thought. "Uh…I…" she started. "We better go off before that mutt-face comes…I'd bet he'll turn around and try to come find you," Koga smirked. He pulled her along with him. "Koga, wait!" Kagome pulled her hand back. "I…I want to stay here…" she murmured. "Why? You'll be free of that older brother of Inuyasha…and besides, I bet dog breath will be here by now…come on," Koga walked ahead. "I don't want to go, Koga. I chose to stay with Sesshomaru on my own free will," Kagome looked down. "What? Why would you want to stay with a guy like HIM?" Koga pointed to Sesshomaru. "…I'm trying to stay away from Inuyasha…he has Kikyo, now…so I won't be traveling with him anymore. I doubt he'll come after me," Kagome smiled at Koga. "…and it'll be a pleasure to me if you would leave me here…if you uh…" she sweat dropped. "…love me as much as you say…" Koga smiled at her. "Sure thing, Kagome! But I WILL come back for you again! See you later, my love!" he took her hand and kissed it. "I'll be sure to take her away from you! Kagome will no longer have feelings for you if she's with me!" Koga glared at Sesshomaru and dashed off. Sesshomaru glanced at Kagome, who blushing at what Koga said. "…f…feelings!? What the heck! I don't have 'feelings' for…for…Sesshomaru!" she exclaimed. Sesshomaru looked away. "We ought to get going," he murmured as he walked ahead. "Huh? Oh, of course!" Kagome transformed back into her human form and hopped onto Ah Un.

"Mmm…" Rin fluttered her eyes open. "Ah…Rin, you're awake?" Kagome smiled at her. "Hai…" Rin nodded sleepily and leaned against Kagome. "Where are we, Kagome Onee Sama?" Rin asked. "We're camping right now…Sesshomaru Sama has gone to get us some dinner," Kagome murmured. "Oh…" Rin closed her eyes. "Toady San!" Kagome grinned at Jaken. Jaken twitched. He glared at her. "What, wench?" he answer. "Watch Rin, please…I need to go take bath," Kagome gently set Rin down and stood up. "Hn," Jaken looked away. "Thanks," Kagome smiled at him and walked away.

"It's been a while since I took a bath…" Kagome sighed as she started to undress. She dipped her feet in the warm water. Kagome slipped in and leaned against a rock. She sighed in relief. "It sure is spooky around here at night, though…" she look around. Kagome gasped when she heard something move in the water. "W…who's there?" she asked quietly. Someone suddenly pushed her against the rock…hard. "What are you doing here?" a voice asked. Kagome blushed. "S…Sesshomaru Sama?!" she blinked. "I…I just came to take a bath…" she blushed more when she realized they were both naked…thankfully, the water covered up to their shoulders. "You're supposed to be watching Rin," Sesshomaru glared at her. "Ah…I asked Jaken to watch her," Kagome avoided his gaze. "He doesn't do a very good job with watching her," Sesshomaru backed up. "I'll be sure to take care of her next time…" Kagome murmured. Sesshomaru leaned against a boulder. "So…do demons take baths, too?" Kagome asked. "Of course…" Sesshomaru closed his eyes. "Oh…" Kagome looked down. "You scared me," she laughed softly. "I thought you were someone else," she murmured. Sesshomaru looked up at the dark sky. Kagome looked towards the moon. "The moon…is beautiful, isn't it?" she murmured. "Aah…" Sesshomaru nodded. "Hey…have you ever…felt strange about someone? Like you have this feeling in your chest…this warm feeling…" Kagome replied quietly. "I have felt that feeling….many times…" Sesshomaru murmured. "I felt it the first time I met Inuyasha…what was your first experience with that feeling?" Kagome asked. "…it was you…" Sesshomaru looked at her. Kagome's eyes widened as a faint blush appeared on her face. "W…what?" she blinked at him. "I get that warm feeling whenever…I'm with you…" Sesshomaru murmured. "What does it mean?" he asked. Kagome blushed more. "Um…well…for me, it was the beginning of my love for Inuyasha…but…" she glanced at Sesshomaru. "Since you…don't' know how to love…I don't really know what that feeling is…towards me…" her face was completely red. "Hn," Sesshomaru walked over to his clothes. "We must get going," he murmured. "Of course," Kagome nodded and grabbed her clothes. She blushed and turned around when Sesshomaru was getting out of the water. She waited for a while. "I'm done…I'll go ahead," Sesshomaru replied as he dashed ahead. Kagome sighed and got out.

Kagome sat down near Sesshomaru. "Is Rin asleep?" Kagome looked around. "No…she and Jaken went to pick some flowers," Sesshomaru murmured. "Do you always let them go alone like this?" Kagome asked. "Yes," Sesshomaru murmured. "Don't they get lost?" Kagome asked worriedly. "Mostly, they don't…because Ah Un can always guide them back…and sometimes, they DO get lost…but they always manage to come back in one piece," Sesshomaru shrugged. Kagome sweat dropped.

"Inuyasha…come sleep," Kikyo replied softly. "I'll come later…" Inuyasha murmured, who was sitting on a tree branch, looking at the moon. 'Kagome…' he thought sadly. Kikyo's eyes saddened and she sighed. "Inuyasha…she chose her path…Kagome will stay with your brother," Kikyo murmured. Inuyasha glanced at Kikyo. He jumped down from the tree and walked towards her. "Yea…you're right…" Inuyasha looked down. He gently grasped her hand as they both went back into the camp.

Sango glanced sadly at the fire. She glanced at Inuyasha and Kikyo who went to a tree and slept there. She sighed and looked at the sky. "Kagome Chan…where are you right now?" she murmured. Miroku hugged her shoulders. "She'll be ok, Sango…Kagome is happy where she is," he replied. "If she were with us…she would have to deal with seeing Kikyo and Inuyasha together all day. You know that it'll hurt her…she wouldn't be able to take it…" Miroku closed his eyes sadly. "…but I miss her, Miroku…" Sango murmured sadly. "I know…we all do…" Miroku glanced at Shippo and Inuyasha. "We all do…" Sango turned around and cried in his chest. "She's like my sister, Miroku! I miss her so much…she was my best friend…" Sango sobbed. Miroku hugged her tightly. "I know…" he whispered. He looked up at the stars. 'Kagome…I hope we see you again soon…someday…'

"Aren't your human friends going to miss you?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagome looked down sadly. "Yes…and I miss them, too…" she stared up at the dark sky. "I wonder if Shippo is doing all right…I hope he and Inuyasha aren't arguing again…and I wonder if Miroku is still doing his old perverted moves on Sango…Sango…I hope she's been doing well…" Kagome sighed. "You miss them a lot…" Sesshomaru murmured. "Of course I do…they're my precious friends…the ones that I love and protect," Kagome smiled softly. "…and again with the 'love'…" Sesshomaru sighed. Kagome laughed softly. "It doesn't matter what we think…because we are different persons, and we have our own opinion…so if you want power, I won't stop you…and…" Kagome grinned. "…if I love someone, you won't say anything either…" Sesshomaru stayed silent and then nodded. "Thanks…" Kagome smiled. "Sesshomaru Sama!" Rin and Jaken came running to them. "I brought you flowers!" she gave the flowers to Sesshomaru. "…and these are for Okaa san!" Rin gave another patch of flowers to Kagome. "O…Okaa San?" Kagome blinked. Rin blushed and grinned. "Well, since you take care of me…I want you to be my mother…and Sesshomaru can be my father! You two can marry each other, and we can all go live at Sesshomaru Sama's castle!" Rin exclaimed happily. Kagome blushed. Sesshomaru cleared his throat and looked down. "R…Rin! Do not disrespect Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken glared at her. Rin hit Jaken at the back of his head and started to run away. "Rin, get back here!!" Jaken ran after her.

Kagome was still blushing. Sesshomaru was still looking down. "Don't worry, she's just a child," he murmured. "Y…yea…" Kagome blushed more. "You know…back then…when we were practicing to…kiss…" Sesshomaru paused. Kagome blushed. "…you said you wanted to go back to your group…so, why are you here, now?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagome looked down sadly. "I…I did want to go back and join them…but…seeing Inuyasha and Kikyo together…" she smiled faintly. "…I can't take it…I've already been hurt too much…I don't want to see them together in front of me…I can't bear the pain anymore…" Kagome shook her head slowly. "Can't you just find someone else to mend your broken heart…as the humans always say…?" Sesshomaru looked at her. "W…well…I COULD…but, as I explained, it's hard to let go…" Kagome murmured. "What about that wolf demon?" Sesshomaru added. "Koga?" Kagome blinked. Sesshomaru nodded. "Oh…" Kagome sweat dropped. "I know that Koga loves me...a lot…but I only think of him as a friend. I can't tell him that, though…because then it'll hurt his feelings…but sooner or later, I'll have to make him realize something in Ayame," Kagome grinned. "Ayame?" Sesshomaru murmured. "Oh, its Koga's fiancée…he promised to marry her…but then forgot, because of me," Kagome sweat dropped. "Yes…I can see that…does he always do that with you? Hold your hands and say those…words?" Sesshomaru closed his eyes. "Yea…" Kagome chuckled. She suddenly gasped. "A shard…" she murmured and stood up immediately. 'I haven't seen or sense a shard for weeks…so why is there one now? It's a large amount, too…' Kagome thought as she changed into her demon form. "Do you want me to come with you?" Sesshomaru asked. "Sure," Kagome smiled. "Jaken…watch Rin," Sesshomaru ordered. "Yes, Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken bowed. Kagome and Sesshomaru dashed into the forest.

Kagome stopped where the shard's presence was the strongest. "This smell…" Kagome narrowed her eyes. "It's Naraku…" Sesshomaru murmured. Kagome's eyes widened. A big swarm of miasma covered the place, and when it disappeared, Naraku stood there facing them. "Why…if it isn't Lord Sesshomaru…and…" Naraku looked up and down at Kagome. "Oh…the human girl who travels with Inuyasha, eh? You look quite beautiful in that new form," Naraku smirked. Sesshomaru and Kagome glared coldly at him. "Where are the jewels?" Kagome demanded. "It's here with me…" Naraku held up the jewels. "Give them to me!" Kagome exclaimed. "Why don't you come and get it, dear Kagome?" Naraku smirked. They all turned to the trees when they Inuyasha's group jumped out. Inuyasha glared at Naraku. He looked at Kagome and gasped. "Ka…go…me?" he murmured. Kagome looked sadly at him but smiled. "I see you've all come, too…" she murmured. "Kagome!" Shippo was about to hop off of Sango's shoulder, but she pulled him back. "Naraku is right there…don't risk it…" Sango murmured. Shippo looked down sadly, but nodded. Kagome turned to Naraku again. "I repeat, give…me…the…jewels…" she said more forcefully. Naraku chuckled. "Why…everyone is here…it's a pleasure to meet you again, Kikyo…" he turned to Kikyo. Inuyasha glared at him and stood in front of her. Naraku turned to Kagome. "Let me test your skills, Kagome…" he smiled evilly. Kagome's eyes turned red as she dashed at him. "Kagome!" Sesshomaru and Inuyasha exclaimed. They looked at each other and glared. Inuyasha turned back to Kagome. "Kagome, stop!" he exclaimed. Kagome slashed Naraku's body with her nails. "Ah…impressive force and power…" Naraku smiled as his body regenerated back together. "Give me the jewels!!" Kagome yelled as she continued to slash him. Naraku just chuckled and kept regenerating. Kagome was about to put her claws through his heart, before he grabbed her hand and pulled her close. "Hm…I see…in truth, you are much different from Kikyo…" his finger traced her face. Sesshomaru growled. Inuyasha glared more as his hand gripped Tessaiga. Sango and Miroku stood in fighting stances. Kagome narrowed her eyes. "Get your hands off me," she whispered as she grabbed his hand. She crushed it and jumped away from him. Naraku's hand regenerated back as he chuckled. "Kagura, Kanna…" he murmured. They both jumped out of the trees and landed beside him. "Hm…the whole gang IS here…" Kagura smirked as her eyes scanned at all of them. "Lord Naraku…shall I copy the girl's movements?" Kana asked with her emotionless voice. "Yes…I need to see this girl's power…she's interesting, how she suddenly appears to be demon…" Naraku nodded as he looked at Kagome. "Let's go," Kikyo murmured to Inuyasha. "Right…guys, ready to attack?" Inuyasha looked at Sango and Miroku. "Yea," they both nodded. "Now!" Inuyasha charged at Naraku with Tessaiga, Kikyo shot her arrows, Sango shot out her boomerang, and Miroku created a barrier around them. "Let's go, too…" Kagome said to Sesshomaru as they both dashed towards Naraku.

"Die, Naraku!! Wind Scar!" Inuyasha exclaimed. Sesshomaru took out Tokijin and slashed Naraku. Kagome focused sacred power into her nails with poison as she slash them at Naraku. Kagura and Kanna stepped aside from the fight. "Lord Naraku said to not interfere…" Kanna murmured. "I know that, that's why we're not down there in the fight…" Kagura rolled her eyes.

Naraku growled when all the attacks hit him all at once. His body blasted apart, leaving only his chest and up. "Pests…" he growled.

"Kanna…are you getting her attacks and movements?" Kagura asked. "Yes…" Kanna murmured.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha's eyes widened at her. "What? Can't I help too?" Kagome smiled at him. Inuyasha looked at her sadly and forced a smile. She glared. "If you're going to **force** a smile…then don't smile at all, Inuyasha…" she murmured. Inuyasha's smiled disappeared from his face as he looked down. "Kagome!" Sesshomaru's arms hugged her shoulder and pulled her back when Naraku's tentacles were aiming at her. "Inuyasha!" Kikyo's voice shouted. Kagome's eyes widened. Inuyasha stood there with the tentacles coming right at him. Inuyasha glared. He did a wind scar, but that didn't stop it. "Sesshomaru Sama…let go, I have to go protect him!" Kagome looked at Sesshomaru with sad and worried eyes. Sesshomaru understood and let her go. She dashed right in front of Inuyasha. "Inuyasha!" she exclaimed. "Kagome!" Inuyasha's eyes widened. "Kagome, move!" everyone yelled. Kagome's eyes shut tightly, waiting for Naraku's tentacles to pierce right through her.

Naraku's eyes widened. He immediately stopped his tentacles. Kagome opened her eyes slowly. "Inuyasha…?" she murmured. "Kagome…" Inuyasha stood there looking at her with wide eyes. Kagome turned to face Naraku. "Well…we can't have YOU to be dead, now can we? I still need to make observations…" Naraku chuckled. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo sighed in relief. Kikyo sighed and dropped down to her knees. Sesshomaru stood there, staring at them. "Kanna…did you copy it?" Naraku asked. "Yes, my lord…" Kanna and Kagura jumped down. "Until we meet again…" Naraku chuckled and stared at Kagome. Kagome glared at him. Naraku, Kagura, and Kanna all disappeared in miasma.

Inuyasha stared at Kagome sadly. "Why…did you protect me?" he asked. "…because I love you…" Kagome murmured. Inuyasha's eyes widened. He looked down. "You…still…love me?" he murmured. "Of course I do…there's no doubt about it…but your happiness is all that matters. So…if you're happy…I'll be fine…" Kagome smiled faintly at him. Kikyo walked towards Inuyasha and held his hand. "Let's go…" she murmured. Inuyasha smiled softly at her. "Yea…" he stared at Kagome sadly before turning with Kikyo. "Kagome…" Sango and Miroku murmured. "Bye guys…I hope we have a better meeting next time," Kagome smiled and waved to them. "Bye, Kagome…" Shippo said sadly and hopped onto Sango's shoulder. Sango and Miroku waved slowly before turning to go with Inuyasha and Kikyo.

Kagome's eyes saddened as tears came out. "I wish I can be with you guys…my dear friends…" she whispered. Sesshomaru walked towards her. Kagome's eyes widened when she suddenly felt a painful pulse go through her body. She felt dizzy and collapsed. Sesshomaru dashed forward to catch her. "Kagome?" he murmured her name. Kagome smiled before losing her consciousness.

"Sesshomaru Sama, what happened to Kagome Onee Sama?" Rin muttered sadly. "She…fell…" Sesshomaru murmured. "She'll be alright…" he turned to look at Kagome who was laying on a sheet of blanket. He felt her forehead. 'Nothing is wrong with her…maybe she's exhausted from the fight…' he thought. Rin held Kagome's hand tightly. "Rin will stay with Kagome Onee Sama until she wakes up…" Rin murmured. Sesshomaru nodded. "Rin…I'll go get something for supper…wait here…" he said as he jumped into the forest.

Sesshomaru threw the fishes and birds on the floor. He saw Rin asleep by Kagome and went to sit down by them. "My Lord…may I ask, have you developed any feelings for this human girl? You seem to act differently around her…" Jaken replied. Sesshomaru looked at Kagome. "No…why would I develop any 'feelings' towards this girl? It'll make me weak," he glared at Jaken. "Of course, my lord!" Jaken laughed cheekily.

Kagome's eyes fluttered open. She looked over to her side and saw Rin asleep holding her hand. Kagome smiled softly at Rin. She turned to looked at Sesshomaru, who was staring at the fire. "How long…have I been out?" Kagome asked quietly. "For a few hours…" Sesshomaru murmured. "Oh…" Kagome tried to get up. Sesshomaru walked towards her and helped her sit up. Kagome smile at him. "Thanks…" she looked over to Rin and stroked her hair softly. "…and Sesshomaru Sama…thank you, for saving me before…and also for letting me go to save Inuyasha…" Kagome smiled softly at him. Sesshomaru stayed silent. "Really…thank you for everything…"

Kagome yawned sleepily. She blinked when she realized that she was still in her demon form ever since that fight yesterday. She transformed back to her human form. "Rin…wake up…" Kagome shook her lightly. "Hm?" Rin rubbed her eyes sleepily. "Come, I think Sesshomaru Sama has already gotten us food. Let's go cook," Kagome smiled at Rin. "Wench, as you know…Lord Sesshomaru is busy right now, so he told me to watch you two-," Jaken blinked when Kagome and Rin went past him to the fire. "Hey! Listen to me!!" Jaken complained.

"Oh yea! Sesshomaru Sama brought these last night when you and I were asleep," Rin smiled. "Ah, I see…" Kagome nodded. "Rin…I'm going to go take a bath, alright? So you stay here with Jaken," Kagome murmured. "Ok!" Rin nodded. "Be good to Jaken…" Kagome grinned and went into the forest.

"I need to find a spring…" Kagome looked around and saw steam rising from behind some bushes. "Ah…found one!" Kagome hopped over the bushes and smiled at the hot spring.

"Finally…" Kagome sighed as she slept in to the hot water. "I haven't had a fight with Naraku for such a long time…I'm so exhausted…" she murmured. "Really?" a voice asked. "Sesshomaru Sama?!" Kagome blinked. "Why do you always end up in the same one as me?" Sesshomaru asked. "I…I'm sorry, I didn't know you were here!" Kagome blushed. Sesshomaru came beside her and leaned on a rock. Kagome blushed more. 'Aw man…I hate being naked next to a boy…and it **has** to be Sesshomaru…again!' Kagome sighed. She sunk in deeper until the water covered her nose. She closed her eyes. Sesshomaru glanced at her. "What is your reason for finding the jewels?" he asked. Kagome's eyes opened as she came up. "I don't really know…Inuyasha already has Kikyo…so there is no need for me to get the jewels anymore…but I…but I feel like there's still something to do…" she murmured. "I feel like…I still NEED something…something that requires the jewel…" Kagome looked down. "Are YOU interested in the jewel?" she asked him. "No…I don't have anything to wish for…so there is no need of something such as that…" Sesshomaru murmured. "I see…" Kagome muttered. "If you still didn't know what you need the jewel for…what would you still wish for?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagome smiled faintly. "Of course…I'd wish for Kikyo to become human again…and then Inuyasha can finally begin his life with her…" she said quietly. "What about you? What will you do?" Sesshomaru looked at her. "Me? Well…I'll stay with you…" Kagome smiled at him. Sesshomaru looked at her. "You'll…stay with me?" he murmured. "Of course…you're not who I though you were…and I still have to take care of Rin," Kagome said softly. Sesshomaru stared up at the sky. "Are you going to find your father?" he asked. "Of course…even if he's dead, that's all I want to know…at least…" Kagome smiled. "Let's go…" Sesshomaru stated as he got out. Kagome blushed and turned around. Sesshomaru dress up and looked at her. "I'll wait…" he said. "Well…then turn around," Kagome blushed more. Sesshomaru turned around. Kagome got out and grabbed her towel. "Ah!" she squealed as she tripped over a stone. Sesshomaru quickly turned around and caught her as they both fell. "Ah…g…gomen…" Kagome blushed when she realized the towel was only covering her back side, while her front body was on Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru's bangs covered his eyes. "If you fall like that again…" he stared right at her eyes. "…I won't be able to hold back…" he murmured. Kagome's eyes widened as she blushed even more. He grabbed the towel and tightened it around her so it covered her whole body. "Get dressed…I'll wait over here…" Sesshomaru murmured as he helped her up. He let her go as he walked away behind some bushes. Kagome blushed and looked down. She dug through her backpack to find a new outfit. She pulled out a light pink dress that had splits at the sides so she could move freely. She tightened on a small, skinny gold belt around her waist and wore white pants. Kagome sighed. She walked to the bushes where Sesshomaru was.

"Okay…let's go…" Kagome murmured. Sesshomaru nodded as they both headed back.

"Sesshomaru Sama! Kagome Onee Sama! I cooked you guys fishes and those birds! Come eat!" Rin smiled at them. "Hai, hai," Kagome grinned as she followed Rin.

Inuyasha jumped onto a branch and looked at the clouds. "Kagome…" he murmured. _**"Why…did you protect me?" Inuyasha asked. "…because I love you…" Kagome murmured. **_Inuyasha's hands clenched into fists. "Damn it, Kagome…" he glared. "Inuyasha?" Kikyo murmured. "Oh…Kikyo…" Inuyasha smiled at her. "What are doing?" she asked. "Nothing…" Inuyasha jumped down off of the branch. "Are you thinking of Kagome again?" Kikyo looked down. "N…no…of course not," Inuyasha said quietly. He grabbed her hand. "I love YOU, Kikyo…" he murmured. "I know…" Kikyo whispered. She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. "I know…" she smiled at him. Inuyasha smiled softly at her. "Let's go to a river…" he suggested. "Sure…it's been a long time since we've been alone," Kikyo nodded.

Inuyasha and Kikyo sat down. "Inuyasha…can I ask you something?" Kikyo murmured. "Sure, what is it?" Inuyasha nodded. "What will you do…if Kagome fell for your brother?" Kikyo asked. Inuyasha's eyes widened. "I won't do anything…I've already seen…she's fallen for him from the very start…ever since they kissed," he said sadly. "I see…" Kikyo looked at the sun. "Would you still take her in if she came back to you?" Kikyo asked quietly. Inuyasha blinked. "I…I…" he stuttered. "W…well…no, because…" he looked at her. "…because I already have you…" he murmured. Kikyo smiled at him. "Thank you…Inuyasha…" she leaned into his chest. Inuyasha hugged her tightly.

"Sesshomaru Sama…" Kagome murmured. Sesshomaru looked at her. "Well…since we've been traveling to places and such…I'm just wondering…where are we going?" Kagome asked. "To find Naraku…" Sesshomaru stated. "To find…Naraku?" Kagome blinked. Sesshomaru nodded. "Um…why?" Kagome cocked her head to one side. "…you need the jewels," Sesshomaru murmured. "S…so…we're following him…because of me?" Kagome blushed. "Yea…" Sesshomaru muttered. Kagome looked down. "Don't you have your things to attend to, rather than wasting your time to help me find the jewels?" she asked quietly. "Don't worry…I have time for you, anywhere," Sesshomaru replied. Kagome blinked at him and blushed. "O…oh…right…" she murmured.. She glanced at him and blushed when their eyes suddenly met. They both looked at each other for a long time. Kagome studied his face and blushed. 'I never thought he'd look so handsome…' she thought. The wind came and whipped their hair softly. 'His eyes…I always see his eyes so cold and emotionless…but…but why are his eyes so kind…yet so unreadable?' Kagome stared into his golden eyes. 'His eyes are so…so much more beautiful than Inuyasha's…' she thought as her arm unexpectedly reached up to cup his face. Kagome blushed when she realized she just acted without thinking. She let her arm drop down immediately and looked down. "Ah…g…gomen!" she murmured nervously. Sesshomaru just turned around and continued walking. Kagome stood there…her heart pounding very fast. 'Maybe…maybe…maybe I…' she looked at Sesshomaru's back. "Maybe I'm…falling in love….with Sesshomaru…" Kagome whispered. Her eyes widened. "No…it's not that…I love **Inuyasha**…not Sesshomaru…I love Inuyasha, and only him…" and when she said that, Kagome felt a slight pain in her chest, but ignored it.

"Sesshomaru Sama! Rin wants to rest here!" Rin smiled happily as she looked around the patch of flowers. Sesshomaru nodded and leaned against Ah Un. "Kagome Onee Sama! Come play!" Rin said as she ran around. Kagome laughed as she chased Rin around. Sesshomaru looked at Kagome and touched his cheek. 'Why didn't I do anything when she **touched** me?' he thought as his arm dropped down from his cheek. 'That looked in her eyes…it made me…' Sesshomaru glanced down. 'It made me have that…that warm feeling again…' he close his eyes and sighed softly. "Is something that matter, My Lord?" Jaken blinked. "No…" Sesshomaru murmured. Jaken turned around and narrowed his eyes at Kagome. 'This human girl is making Lord Sesshomaru seem so strange…he acts so much nicer around her…maybe he's falling for her?!' Jaken shook his head. 'No, no! That wouldn't be right! Lord Sesshomaru said it himself…that love makes us weak, so of course he wouldn't fall for such a mere human girl…' Jaken glared at Kagome. '…but then again…her true self is a demon; she's like us…so what now?'

Rin fell down in the flowers. "Rin, are you ok?" Kagome kneeled down. "Yea, I'm ok! The flowers smell good!" Rin smiled. Kagome grinned. "Come on," Kagome help Rin up as they both walked back to Sesshomaru.

"Jaken, start a fire to prepare for tonight," Sesshomaru ordered. "Hai!" Jaken bowed. "Sesshomaru Sama!!" Rin exclaimed. "Rin wants to see Sesshomaru Sama and Kagome Onee Sama kiss!" she grinned. Kagome's eyes widened as she blushed. Sesshomaru looked at Rin, not blinking one bit. Jaken froze in place. Silence…silence…silence…more silence…even more silence…even MORE silence…"WHAT?!" Kagome and Jaken exclaimed. Rin smiled and twiddled her fingers together. "Well…since Kagome Onee Sama and Sesshomaru Sama are like mother and father to me…I think you two should kiss…because that's what parents do, right?" Rin asked innocently. "R…Rin!" Kagome scolded gently, as she blushed even more. Sesshomaru coughed softly and looked down. Jaken panicked and started to yell out nonsense like he always does. "Rin…um…we appreciate you considering us as parents…but uh, we're not…in a relationship, so we can't…kiss…" Kagome murmured. "Why not? I saw you and Sesshomaru Sama looking at each other with lovey-dovey eyes back over there, and you touched his face!" Rin blinked. Kagome blushed and glanced at Sesshomaru. "A…ah…that was…a 'friendly' look, Rin…not a lovey-dovey look…" Kagome muttered. "Aw…" Rin looked down sadly. "I thought you two loved each other, so that when you two get married, I can be your little girl…" Rin murmured. Kagome blushed. She hugged Rin gently. "It doesn't matter Rin…Sesshomaru and I are just…companions, like you and Jaken are…we have nothing special between us, but don't worry…you can call ME mother whenever you want," Kagome smiled. "…I'll take care of you like you're my little girl…" she hugged Rin tighter. Rin smiled. "Hai, mother!" she said happily. Kagome smiled. 'Wow…I never thought being called a 'mother' would have such a happy feeling upon me!' she thought. Sesshomaru looked at Kagome. 'What is Rin talking about? I if I LOVED her…I'd be WEAK…she is just merely a companion, and she said it herself,' he thought.

Rin yawned. "Okaa San, can you sleep with me?" she asked Kagome. "Hai," Kagome smiled softly at her and nodded. They both snuggled against Ah Un and closed their eyes. Sesshomaru sat down by the fire and looked at Kagome. He studied her features slowly. 'Her face…it seems so…kind and tender. Her hair has a shiny tint to it…her eyes are held with so much emotions and passion whenever I look at her…and in her demon form, she looks…magnificent…' Sesshomaru glared and shook his head. "Weak…" he reminded himself. "I must get stronger…" Sesshomaru murmured. "Sesshomaru Sama?" Kagome's voice murmured. Sesshomaru looked back at her. "Aren't you asleep yet?" he asked. "Yea…but I want to stay up for a while…" Kagome stood up and changed into her demon form. She sat by him and sighed. "Rin…is a cute girl, isn't she?" Kagome smiled. Sesshomaru stayed quiet. "You know…um…I'm sorry about today…" Kagome blushed. "I…I just…touched your cheek without thinking…sorry….I'm very sorry…." She murmured. "It doesn't matter…" Sesshomaru shrugged and got up. "If you still want to stay up, you can…I'm going to sleep tonight," Sesshomaru said as he walked to Rin. "Hai," Kagome nodded.

Kagome glanced at Sesshomaru and Rin. She smiled softly. "They really do seem like father and daughter…" she murmured.

"Sesshomaru Sama! Rin wants to go find a waterfall!" Rin exclaimed. "We'll wait here…Jaken and you go find a waterfall," Sesshomaru murmured. "Hai! Come on, master Jaken!!" Rin dragged Jaken along. Kagome laughed softly. "Are they always like that? Rin teasing Jaken?" she asked. Sesshomaru nodded. Kagome smiled at him. He glanced at her. 'Her smile…why is so affective?' he thought. "Say…have you ever had any 'friends'?" she asked. "No…I will not allow anyone to get close to me…it'll make me weak," Sesshomaru glared at her. "Again with the 'weak' thing…well…since I'm also a demon…" Kagome smiled at him. "Can I…be your first friend?" she asked. Sesshomaru just looked ahead in space. "Hello?" Kagome waved her hands in front of him. "I…guess…" he murmured. Kagome's eyes sparkled. "Yes! Arigato!" Kagome exclaimed and hugged his arm tightly. Sesshomaru stiffed and Kagome blushed. "Aw man…I did it without thinking again!" she whispered to herself. She let go of Sesshomaru's arms immediately. "Ah…sorry, Sesshomaru Sama…" Kagome bowed quickly. "Hn," Sesshomaru closed his eyes. Suddenly they both jerked up. "I sense a demon…" Kagome murmured. "It seems like a strong one…" Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "Come on," Kagome quickly changed into her demon form as they both jumped off into the forest.

Kagome and Sesshomaru glared at the demon. "My, my…I sense an awfully large amount of shards coming from you, pretty lady…" a handsome man grinned. "What do you want?" Kagome asked. "Hm…well, I just sensed the jewels coming from over here…so what I want…is the jewels, ALL of it…" the man's hand shot out, demanding for the shards. "You think I'll give it to you that easily?" Kagome smirked as she dashed towards him. Her claws ripped through him, but Kagome gasped when he was already behind her. The man had vines shoot out of his body as it grasped Kagome's flesh tightly. "Ah…" Kagome glared at him. He lifted up her chin. "Hm…let's make a deal…if you won't give me the jewels…won't you become my mate instead? You are indeed very beautiful…" the man chuckled. Sesshomaru's fists clenched tightly. Kagome struggled and tried to cut the vines with her claws, but nothing would work. "Don't try, my dear…these are special vines…nothing can cut through them," the man laughed as he turned to face Sesshomaru. "Now…for you…" he smiled evilly. "Give her back…" Sesshomaru warned. "Or what?" the man shrugged. "I will repeat…GIVE HER BACK…" Sesshomaru glared coldly. "You'll have to-," the man gasped when Sesshomaru slashed him with Tokijin. "What?!" he man choked out as he fell on the ground. "I gave you a chance…now, die…" Sesshomaru's eyes glinted dangerously as he drew Tokijin high up, ready to stab the man(demon). The man smirked as he disappeared. He stood only a few feet away from Sesshomaru and Kagome. "I'm not done yet," he chuckled. Kagome gasped when the man's body suddenly exploded as it took the form of a huge eagle-yokai. "Now…let's see who's stronger to take the girl," he laughed. Sesshomaru's eyes glinted even more dangerously. "Sesshomaru Sama?" Kagome stared at his cold eyes. "Sesshomaru…Sama…?" she murmured his name softly. Sesshomaru didn't answer as he jumped up at the demon. "Sesshomaru Sama!" Kagome's eyes widened.

Sesshomaru swung Tokijin at the demon's head. He quickly slashed the demon with his nails. The demon roared. "I'll kill you!" it screamed as its hand came up to hit Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru quickly blocked it and cut it off. The demon roared in pain. He lifted up his other hand to get Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru did the same. "So…this is your power? It's pathetic…" Sesshomaru's dangerous glint in his eyes came back as he jumped down from the demon while slashing through its body. Before the demon fell, it shot out a light at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru quickly dodged it. His eyes widened. 'Kagome!' he turned around to see the light going directly towards Kagome.

Kagome's eyes widened. "Sesshomaru Sama…" she whispered. "Sesshomaru Sama!" she closed her eyes as the light got closer to her. After a while, she opened her eyes slowly. She gasped when she saw Sesshomaru in front of her with his arms out straight as if protecting something. Sesshomaru panted heavily and closed his eyes tightly. "Sesshomaru Sama?" Kagome murmured softly. She blinked when the vines suddenly vanished, dropping her to the ground. Kagome quickly changed back into her human form and kneeled in front of Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru Sama! Are you ok?" she asked worriedly. Sesshomaru stood up like he was fine, but he was panting really heavily. "Sesshomaru Sama…are you ok?" Kagome repeated as she stood up, too. "I'm fine…" Sesshomaru murmured as he walked ahead. Kagome walked up next to him. "Sesshomaru Sama…when we get back…let me see your back…" she murmured. Sesshomaru stayed silent.

Sesshomaru sighed and sat down by Ah Un. Kagome kneeled by him and looked at his back. She gasped when she saw a huge hole in his clothes, showing his bear back. "Sesshomaru Sama, let me treat it!" Kagome said worriedly. "It's fine…" Sesshomaru glared at her. "No, it's not! Turn around!" Kagome didn't wasted time as she gently touched his back. Sesshomaru slightly flinched. Kagome closed her eyes. 'My miko powers…if I can concentrate enough of my energy towards his back…maybe I can cure it…I haven't done this before, so I won't know what'll happen, but…Sesshomaru has to be healed…he protected me…' Kagome sighed as she concentrated all her miko powers into her hands and generated it to Sesshomaru's back. Sesshomaru felt something warm going through his back. 'Her powers…' he thought. Kagome closed her eyes tightly. 'Man…this drains out my own energy!' she sighed. "Kagome, what are you doing?" Sesshomaru glared at her. "I'm healing you with my miko powers," Kagome smiled at him. "Stop…you're losing power like this," he murmured. "Don't worry," Kagome shook her head. Sesshomaru turned around and grabbed her hand. "One of my conditions were to obey my every word…" he murmured. Kagome blinked at him. "O…oh…right, gomen…but, you're hurt, Sesshomaru Sama…" she looked at him with worried. "It's been worse…this is nothing," Sesshomaru let go of her hand. "Sesshomaru Sama…why did you protect me?" Kagome asked quietly as she hugged her knees. Sesshomaru stayed quiet. "…I just need you to take care of Rin…" he stated. "Oh…" Kagome sighed. 'For a moment there…I thought he cared for me…but it's only for Rin…' she thought. Sesshomaru closed his eyes and leaned on Ah Un. "I'm going to sleep," he murmured. "What about Rin and Jaken?" Kagome asked. "They'll come later," Sesshomaru murmured. "Sesshomaru Sama…arigato…" Kagome murmured, but he was already asleep. Kagome smiled at him. 'You weren't who I thought you were, Sesshomaru…for some reason, I feel like you understand me better than Inuyasha…you listen to me, unlike him…' she hesitated, but she brought her arm up to touch his face. 'So soft…' she smiled. Kagome brushed some bangs away from his sleeping eyes. 'Up until now…I've never really thought about it because I always though he's a cold blooded killer, but…he's…actually really kind…much kinder than Inuyasha would ever handle me…' Kagome sighed softly. She stared at Sesshomaru's face. 'He looks like an angel when he sleeps…' she thought. "I always thought Inuyasha was better than you…" Kagome murmured and smiled softly. '…but now that I've known you…you are WAY better than Inuyasha will ever be…'

Kagome's eyes fluttered open. Her drowsy eyes looked at Rin and Jaken. "They must've came back yesterday night…" she murmured. She looked up at Sesshomaru. Kagome gasped when she saw his face was very close to hers. She looked at their position. She was in Sesshomaru's arms, and leaning on his chest, while Sesshomaru held her gently against him. Kagome blushed. She looked up again at his face. 'I remember now…I fell asleep on him last night…' she thought as she smiled softly. Kagome gasped when his eyes opened and looked straight at her. She blushed. "A…ah…gomen! I fell asleep on you yesterday…gomen…" Kagome was about to pull away, but Sesshomaru pulled her back into his arms. Kagome blushed. "Sesshomaru…Sama…?" she murmured. "I didn't really mind…" Sesshomaru said quietly. Kagome blushed even more. "Sesshomaru Sama and Kagome Onee Sama are hugging!" they both slightly jumped at Rin's voice. Sesshomaru immediately let go of Kagome as she turned around. "Rin, we're going," Sesshomaru stood up. "Hai!" Rin grinned at them before turning around. Kagome got up and looked down. "Sesshomaru Sama…um…your wound…is it feeling fine, now?" she asked. Sesshomaru just nodded and walked ahead. Kagome got on Ah Un with Rin as they all set out to find Naraku again.

"Man…" Inuyasha sighed. "Inuyasha, are you ok?" Kikyo asked. "Yea…I'm fine…I'm just frustrated that we can't find Naraku!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "It would be more fun if Kagome was traveling with us…" Shippo murmured to Miroku and Sango. Inuyasha's ears perked up, but he didn't say anything. "Yea…but don't worry…I think she's safe," Miroku patted Shippo gently. "Yea, Kagome is strong…" Sango smiled softly and patted Shippo, too. "I guess…" Shippo sighed sadly. Inuyasha's ears drooped down. 'Kagome…are you really happy with Sesshomaru?' he thought sadly.

"Kagome Onee Sama!" Rin smiled. "Yes?" Kagome looked at her. "Are you going to marry Sesshomaru Sama?" Rin asked. Sesshomaru stiffed while Kagome blushed. "Rin! I told you, we're not going to get married!" Kagome crossed her arms. "…but you two look good together…" Rin murmured. Kagome blushed more. Sesshomaru looked down. "Rin, stop," Sesshomaru ordered. "Hai, Sesshomaru Sama!" Rin smiled. 'Wow…she really does obey Sesshomaru…' Kagome sweat dropped. '…but…' she blushed and looked at Sesshomaru.

Kagome yawned softly. "Sesshomaru Sama…don't you guys go and rest in some villages?" she asked. "No," Sesshomaru stated. "Why not? When I was with Inuyasha-," Kagome immediately stopped and looked down. "That's when you were with Inuyasha…you're with me, now, and we don't go off into human villages begging for a place to stay," Sesshomaru glared at her. "Oh…right…I guess they'll fear you either way, anyways…" Kagome shrugged. Sesshomaru stopped walking. "Let's rest here for a while…" he slightly sniffed the air and glared. "We're close to him…" he murmured. Kagome blinked. "Naraku?" she asked. "Yes," Sesshomaru replied. Kagome sighed. She plopped down beside a rock. "Rin and Jaken sure sleep a lot…." Kagome laughed softly at the two of them sleeping on Ah Un. Sesshomaru came and sat by her. "Ne…Sesshomaru Sama….have you ever had anything against Naraku?" Kagome asked. "Not really," Sesshomaru murmured. "Oh…" Kagome hugged her knees. "Me too…I don't really have anything against him, but…I feel like I still need to protect Inuyasha and Kikyo's love…." Kagome smiled sadly. "Why would you want to protect their love?" Sesshomaru looked at her. "…because…" Kagome stared at her hands sadly. "…because I love Inuyasha…and if he loves Kikyo…then I want to protect that feeling of her…" Kagome murmured. "Are you sure you still love him?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagome blinked. "Of course I do…I mean…" Kagome smiled. "I…I do still love him…but…for some reason…" Kagome looked down. "I feel empty…" she murmured. "…empty…" Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "What's wrong?" Kagome blinked. "Empty, huh? Another useless emotion of love…" Sesshomaru sighed softly. "Well, I can agree that being empty is a useless emotion," Kagome chuckled. "…but…" she smiled. "I do…truly love him…" Sesshomaru glanced at her. A shot of pain went through both of their chest, but they both ignored it. 'I love Inuyasha…not Sesshomaru…' Kagome thought, but another pain shot through her chest. She closed her eyes slightly. 'What was that?' she clutched her chest lightly. Sesshomaru glanced at her. Kagome smiled at him. "Um…sorry…" she murmured. Sesshomaru stared up at the sky. "I wonder…if my idiotic half brother ever loved you…" he murmured. "Well, of course not…" Kagome looked down sadly. "He…he never acted like he loved me…it was like I was just his little sister…" Kagome sighed. "Inuyasha never loved me…tch," she smirked. "Now that I think about it…even though I love him…he's not worth my love or my tears," Kagome murmured. "No, he's not," Sesshomaru replied. Kagome smiled at him. "You know…Inuyasha never understood me…he never listened…but you…" she looked up at the sky. "…but you're different…" Sesshomaru glanced at her. "You listen to me…you understand my pain and feelings…you're always so kind to me, unlike him…and…you protect me..." Kagome murmured. Sesshomaru looked down. "Thank you, Sesshomaru Sama," she smiled happily at him. Sesshomaru's heart thumped for a slight second. "Well, I'll be right back…I need to go for a walk," Kagome stood up and went into the woods. "Her smile is…distracting, yet warm and comforting…" Sesshomaru murmured and narrowed his eyes. 'Why does it keep giving me that feeling?' he gently clutched his chest.  
"Wah! A river!" Kagome jumped out the bushes and stared into the sunset. She sat down and sighed. "I don't know why I feel so happy with Sesshomaru…" Kagome smiled softly and listened to the rushing sounds of the water. "Sesshomaru…" Kagome hugged her knees. "Sesshomaru…makes me…" she smiled. "….happy…." Kagome closed her eyes. "Inuyasha never made me this happy…" Kagome's eyes turned sad. "…I've been with Inuyasha for almost three years…and I've been with Sesshomaru for only a few weeks…so why…" she looked down, confused. "…so why am I so much happier with Sesshomaru…?" Kagome narrowed her eyes. "I don't get it…I love Inuyasha-," she gasped when pain shot through her chest again. "W…what is this pain?" she clutched her chest. "I love Inuyasha, don't I?" Kagome asked herself quietly. "…but it feels empty…I…I do love Inuyasha…" Kagome stared at the water sadly. "…right…?" she whispered. "…because…I can't…simply fall in love with Sesshomaru…" Kagome blushed when her heart thumped. "…fall…in love…with Sesshomaru…?" she blinked at the sudden reaction in her heart. "W…what is this feeling?!" Kagome panicked. "I can't…I don't…love Sesshomaru…I don't love him…he's just…a companion whom I travel with.." Kagome sighed. "I don't love him, I don't love him, I don't love him, I don't love him, I don't love him, I don't love him, I don't love him, I don't love him, I don't love him, I don't love him, I don't love him, I love him," she gasped and covered her mouth. "I…I…love…Sesshomaru…" Kagome's eyes saddened. "…but…that can't be right…" she murmured. "That can't be right…but it makes me feel…" Kagome stared at the river steadily as she gasped. "…it makes me feel…complete," she murmured. "I love Inuyasha…but I felt empty…but now I'm saying that I love Sesshomaru and I feel _**complete**_?" Kagome stood up and shook her head. "I'm so confused…" she walked slowly back into the woods. "I'm so confused…" she whispered. "AH!! Geez!!" Kagome sighed.

"Kagome Onee Sama!" Rin ran to her. "Ah…Rin," Kagome smiled at her. "Hm? Where is Sesshomaru Sama?" Kagome looked around. "Oh…he said he was going to look for Naraku, and told us to wait for you," Rin smiled. Kagome looked down. "Rin, come on…we have to follow Sesshomaru Sama before he goes too far," Kagome smiled. "Hai!" Rin jumped onto Ah Un, as the dragon followed Kagome.


	2. Naraku is Dead

**Kagome's Change**

"Ne, Sesshomaru Sama!" Kagome ran up to him.

"Why didn't you wait?" she asked.

"You were taking too long," Sesshomaru stated. "Oh...gomen," Kagome smiled.

"We're near...I can feel the intense aura around his castle," Sesshomaru murmured.

"I wonder...why does he keep his castle so openly this time? Normally...he'd set a barrier around it..." Kagome narrowed her eyes.

"That doesn't matter...change into your demon form...we'll be fighting him again," Sesshomaru glanced at her.

"Hai," Kagome closed her eyes and transformed to her demon form.

"Kagome Onee Chan looks pretty!" Rin clapped her hands while Jaken was glaring at her. "Jaken...take Ah Un to a safe place and watch Rin," Sesshomaru ordered. "Yes, my lord!" Jaken bowed and took Ah Un away.

Kagome and Sesshomaru entered the castle. "I've see you come..." Naraku's voice echoed.

He appeared right in front of Kagome. Kagome glared at him. "Naraku..." she whispered hatefully.

Naraku chuckled as he traced her face. "...you are much, much beautiful than Kikyo, dear Kagome..." he smiled evilly.

Kagome slapped his hand away and glared at him more. "Today, you die..." she whispered. Naraku chuckled.

"Naraku!!" they all turned to see Inuyasha's gang running towards them.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha's eyes widened. "Inuyasha..." Kagome stared at him, but then glared at Naraku again. "Naraku..." Inuyasha whispered angrily.

"Oh...why, the whole group is here again," Naraku smiled evilly and stared at Kagome. "You are the most interesting among these others...dear Kagome," he laughed.

Sesshomaru glared at him. "Say, Naraku..." Kagome smiled and stepped forward.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her. "Let's make a deal," she replied. "Anything, dear Kagome..." Naraku smirked. "Today will be the last we fight...so let's do this," Kagome narrowed her eyes and smiled more. "If you die, we simply win," Kagome smirked. "...but if we lose to you..." Kagome stepped closer to him and stroked his cheek softly. Inuyasha and the others gaped. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes angrily.

"I will be yours...forever**...dear** Naraku,**"** she smirked. '...and then I'll kill with my own hands,' Kagome thought and smirked again.

Inuyasha gasped. The other's eyes widened in shock. Sesshomaru's fists clenched tightly.

Naraku smiled and chuckled. "I like that deal...and soon...you'll really be mines..." he smiled evilly. Kagome's hand dropped down as she glared at him. "Let's begin...dear Naraku..." Kagome stepped back to Sesshomaru.

"Why did you do that?" he asked. Kagome blinked. "Eh? What?" she smiled. "Damnit, Kagome...why'd you make that deal!" Inuyasha exclaimed and walked to her.

"Kagome!" Shippo jumped into her arms. Kagome hugged Shippo tightly. "I'm still talking to her, you little punk!" Inuyasha threw Shippo off of Kagome. Kagome glared at him.

"I made that deal, because I wanted to, Inuyasha..." she murmured. "...but...I can't afford to lose you...especially not to him!" Inuyasha said sadly. Kikyo stared at Inuyasha as her eyes saddened. "You have Kikyo," Kagome shurgged and pointed to Kikyo.

Inuyasha's fists clenched. "I know that!! I know that...but you're important to me, too!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

Naraku stood there and chuckled. "Seems that I'll leave you alone for just a little while..." he murmured and disappeared in the shadows.

"Inuyasha..." Kikyo murmured softly. Inuyasha's eyes widened. "Kikyo...you know that you're MORE important..." he murmured. "I know..." Kikyo said sadly. "Really, Kikyo, you are..." Inuyasha hugged her tightly. Kagome's eyes saddened as she turned around.

"Sesshomaru...let's go find Naraku again...he's gone," Kagome looked around.

"Kagome..." Sesshomaru murmured. "Y...yes?" Kagome blinked. "If we lose...you'll really go to him?" he asked quietly. "It seems so..." Kagome nodded. "...but don't worry, we'll win, I'm sure!" she smiled. "How do you know?" Sesshomaru murmured. "I just know it!" Kagome shrugged. "...but I..." his fists clenched. "If we lose...then I just have to leave you guys..." Kagome murmured. "No..." Sesshomaru glared at her. "You're not leaving me," he said louder.

Miroku and Sango stared at them curiously. Shippo watched them steadily.

Kikyo just stood there, looking at them with no interest.

Inuyasha glared at Sesshomaru.

"You're never leaving me...Kagome..." Sesshomaru's fists clenched even tighter.

Everyone gasped when Kagome was pulled into a tight embrace. Kagome blushed. "S...Sesshomaru...Sama...?" she murmured. "We better win...Kagome...or else I..." he hugged her tighter. "I just can't afford...to lose you..." he whispered. Kagome's eyes saddened, and then she smiled. "Don't worry...we'll definately win...I'll always..." she hugged him back. "I'll always stay with you," she replied. 'That's right...now I realize...I DO love Sesshomaru...we'll win, and then I'll stay with him, forever...' she thought and sighed.

Inuyasha's eyes widened. Miroku and Sango smiled and sighed happily. "At least she's happy..." Shippo smiled. "Yea..." Miroku and Sango nodded.

"I'll always be with you...Sesshomaru Sama...always, forever and ever...be with you..." Kagome smiled. Sesshomaru realized what he was doing and let go of her.

"We must find Naraku..." he stated as he walked forwards. "Oh...yea," Kagome ran to him and smiled at the others.

"Come on! After this battle...I'll be with all you guys again," she smiled happily and skipped after Sesshomaru. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo smiled and ran after the two. "Come on, Inuyasha," Kikyo held his hand. "Yea..." Inuyasha smiled at her as they followed after.

Naraku chuckled. "Seems like they're ready for the battle…" he smirked. "Ah, yes…I will have you, dear Kagome…you'll indeed be a worthy mate…" Naraku grinned evilly.

"Tch," Kagome slammed the door open. "Naraku! Come and face us!" she yelled. Miasma appeared in front of them as Naraku's voice chuckled. "Now…let's begin…"

Naraku sent out his tentacles straight towards Inuyasha. "I'll kill you, first," Naraku said with a cold voice.

Inuyasha glared and jumped out of the way, slashing the tentacle with his sword. Another one came up behind Inuyasha and was about to pierce him, but an arrow shot through it. "Inuyasha, are you ok?" Kikyo ran to him. "Yea, thanks," Inuyasha smiled at her.

Naraku chuckled as he sent out more towards Kikyo and Inuyasha.

Miroku and Sango jumped in and fought Naraku.

"Kilala!" Sango yelled as Kilala breathed out fire onto Naraku's body. Naraku glared at them as his tentacles went out towards Sango. "Sango!" Miroku slashed the tentacles with his staff.

Inuyasha glared at Naraku as he and Kikyo dashed towards him. Naraku smiled as his tentacle sharpened behind Inuyasha and came towards him.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome's eyes widened.

Kikyo gasped and turned around to shoot it. "Inuyasha, you must look behind you!" she warned. "Yea, thanks!" Inuyasha nodded as he slashed at Naraku.

Naraku blasted a sort of flashing light towards Kikyo.

"Kikyo!!" Inuyasha's eyes widened as he ran towards her.

Kagome gasped. She ran towards them. "Kikyo!" Inuyasha hugged Kikyo tightly. "Inuyasha, look out!" Kikyo's eyes widened as the lightning came faster towards Inuyasha.

Suddenly, Kagome came in front of them and blocked the lighting with her barrier. "Tch…" she glared at Naraku. "Hmhmhm…impressive…" Naraku smiled evilly.

Kagome's claws glowed as she ran towards Naraku.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha gasped.

Kagome was about to slash Naraku, but he dodged her attack and grabbed her hand.

"Now, now, Kagome…be careful," he chuckled.

A tentacle rose up behind Kagome and was about to grab her.

"Kagome!!" Shippo gasped.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango all ran towards Kagome.

Kikyo got her bow ready to shoot.

Kagome's eyes widened. Naraku's grip was too tight on her, and she couldn't move.

"Sesshomaru…Sama…" she whispered. The tentacle was right by her. Suddenly, something slashed the tentacle and a light beam came towards Naraku.

Kagome dropped down into someone's arms. She looked up and gasped. "Sesshomaru Sama?!" she blinked at him. Sesshomaru glared at Naraku with hatred. Naraku's body was in pieces, but then quickly generated together. "Hn," Naraku glared back at Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru…" Miroku and Sango smiled at Kagome in his arms. "I thought she was going to die…" Sango sighed in relief. Inuyasha glared at Sesshomaru, but looked at Kagome with worried eyes.

"Sesshomaru Sama…" Kagome murmured. Sesshomaru helped her up gently. "Don't be so reckless," he murmured coldly. "Gomen…" Kagome bowed her head slightly.

Naraku chuckled. "Well, well…it seems you have gotten me angry…" Naraku's eyes turned red. "Let's end this and let me have Kagome," he smirked as his tentacles shot out towards Inuyasha, Kikyo, Miroku, and Sango.

"You guys!!" Kagome's eyes widened as she ran towards them. She quickly took out an arrow and purified it with all her power. "I WON'T LET THEM BE KILLED!" she yelled as she shot the arrowed straight towards the tentacles.

Naraku gritted his teeth in anger as his tentacles disappeared with the purification of the arrow. He glared at Kagome. "Why go so far? If I kill them…there will be no more distractions, dear Kagome…" he chuckled evilly. "…I go so far…" Kagome sent a death glare at him. "…because they are my friends…and Inuyasha and Kikyo's love, I must protect it. I won't let you destroy their love for a second time!" Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha gasped and Kikyo's eyes widened.

"Hm?" Naraku smiled evilly. "We'll see about that…" he laughed. Naraku sent out another beam of light towards Kagome. Kagome made another barrier. "This one is different, dear Kagome…you won't be saved…" Naraku chuckled as the beam turned into a blue glow.

Kagome closed her eyes, hoping that the barrier will hold.

Everyone gasped. "Kagome!!" they cried worriedly as they all ran towards her. "Kagome!!"

Kagome turned to looked at them. "I won't die!" she smiled.

She glared at Naraku and strengthened her barrier. "Tch…" Kagome started to feel weak.

The blue glow came nearer and contacted with her barrier. "No.." Kagome pushed the barrier harder towards the beam, but her strength weakened even more. The beam was breaking through the barrier.

"No, I can't lose…I have to win!" Kagome closed her eyes and pushed harder, but the beam was about to break through the barrier completely. Kagome's eyes widened when the barrier broke.

"Kagome!!" everyone yelled.

Kagome closed her eyes tightly. A loud noise echoed as someone embraced Kagome tightly.

Everyone gasped.

Naraku growled angrily and glared.

Kagome opened her eyes slowly to see Sesshomaru hugging her tightly. "Tch…useless girl…" he glared at her and let go. He turned to face Naraku. Everyone's eyes widened when they saw Sesshomaru's back. It had a huge, bloody mark to where the blue beam hit. "Sesshomaru Sama.." Kagome's eyes cornered up with tears. "This is why humans are weak," Sesshomaru sighed as he took out Tokijin.

"Sesshomaru protected her…" Sango and Miroku looked at Sesshomaru's back worriedly. "Does he care that much to protect her?" Shippo looked at Kagome. "Your brother…seems to protect Kagome more affectively than you do…" Kikyo stared at Sesshomaru's back. Inuyasha glared as he clenched his hands into fists. 'If it were me…maybe Kagome would've already been hurt…and then…Naraku would…' Inuyasha growled in anger.

"Sesshomaru Sama…you were hurt because of me…" Kagome's tears trailed down her cheeks. "This is nothing," Sesshomaru murmured.

Everyone's eyes widened. "Kagome's crying?!" Sango exclaimed. "Kagome…" Miroku stared at Kagome worriedly. "You're lying, Sesshomaru Sama…gomen…" Kagome murmured. "I said it's nothing," Sesshomaru murmured. Kagome gasped when he charged towards Naraku.

Naraku glared at him. "You're in the way, too…" he murmured as he sent out a lot of tentacles towards Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru Sama!" Kagome's eyes widened.

Sesshomaru smirked as he dodged all of them and slashed at Naraku's body.

Sesshomaru's eyes glinted dangerously. "You hurt her…I won't hold back," he growled as he kept slashing Naraku's body into pieces.

"Tch!" Naraku glared in annoyance.

Kagome took out an arrow and purified it. "Kikyo!" she looked towards Kikyo. "Come do it with me…purify it with all your power…" Kagome smiled. Kikyo nodded and stood besides Kagome. They both got ready to shoot. "Inuyasha, do a wind scar…Sango, use your Hiraikotsu…and Miroku, try to purify all the tentacle…" Kagome smiled at Shippo. "If you want to help, Shippo, please use your fox fire," she replied. Everyone nodded and got into position. "Make this last attack count," Kagome sighed. "Everyone, avoid Sesshomaru! Don't you guys dare hurt him!" Kagome yelled. Everyone nodded. "Ready…GO!"

Inuyasha did his wind scar.

Sango shot out her Hiraikotsu.

Miroku used his purification power to purify the tentacles and part of Naraku's body.

Shippo did his fox fire as much as he can.

Kikyo and Kagome both shot out their arrows towards Naraku.

Naraku's eyes widened as he saw all the different weapons coming towards him.

Sesshomaru smirked as he also rose Tokijin up. "The end," he murmured as he slashed Tokijin right at the moment when everything hit Naraku.

Everyone couldn't believe their eyes. Naraku…was dead.

Miroku quickly looked at his hand and his eyes sparkled happily. "It's gone!!" he exclaimed. "Yes!!" Sango hugged him tightly. "Inuyasha!" Kikyo hugged Inuyasha. "Finally, Kikyo…" Inuyasha smiled at her and hugged her back gently. "Yes, yes, yes!!" Shippo jumped around them along with Kilala.

Kagome sighed and fell down. "It's…over…" she smiled. "We win…and I'll stay with Sesshomaru Sama forever-," Kagome jerked up and looked at Sesshomaru. He was standing in front of Naraku's dead body, panting heavily. "Sesshomaru Sama!" Kagome ran towards him. "Are you ok?!" she looked at his back. "I'm fine…" he sighed. "Are you sure?" Kagome asked quietly as her eyes showed concern. "Yes," Sesshomaru nodded.

"The jewel!" Kagome suddenly sensed the aura.

She saw a light glow by Naraku and saw the jewel, that was almost completed. "Yes!" she picked it up and smiled.

Kagome took out her shards and connected them to the jewel.

"Inuyasha, do you guys have any shards? The jewel is complete with it," Kagome smiled. "Really?!" everyone gathered around Kagome. "Yes, we have some," Kikyo took out the shards and united it with the jewel.

The Shikon Jewel glowed a light pink.

"It's complete!" Kagome grinned happily.

Every stared at the jewel joyfully.

"Everyone can only make one wish…let's start with…Inuyasha," Kagome gave Inuyasha the jewel. Inuyasha sighed and closed his eyes. The jewel glowed and suddenly, Kikyo's body began to glow also. "I feel…" Kikyo's eyes widened. Inuyasha opened his eyes and smiled at her. "Do you feel…alive?" he asked. "Hai…" Kikyo clutched her chest. "A heartbeat…thank you, Inuyasha!" Kikyo hugged Inuyasha gently. "Now we can be together…" Inuyasha smiled softly.

"You're turn…" he gave the jewel to Kikyo. Kikyo closed her eyes and made her wish. Inuyasha glowed brightly. "Eh?" he blinked. Kikyo opened her eyes and smiled. "I just wished…that we'd be together forever, and you will stay as a half demon with me," Kikyo murmured. "Thank you…" Inuyasha smiled softly.

"Ok…now it's Miroku and Sango's turn," Kagome gave Sango the jewel. Sango sighed and made her wish. She opened her eyes and smiled sadly. "What did you wish for?" Miroku asked. "For Kohaku to rest safely…" Sango murmured. "So…he's gone, eh?" Miroku looked down. "Yes…" Sango sighed. "…here," she gave Miroku the jewel.

"Actually…I've already gotten what I've wished for…" Miroku smiled warmly at Sango. Sango blushed and looked down.

Kagome chuckled at the two.

Miroku handed Kagome the jewel.

"Shippo?" Kagome smiled at him. "No, I have what I've wished for, too!" Shippo smiled.

"Ok…" She turned to Sesshomaru. "Make your wish, Sesshomaru Sama…" Kagome handed the jewel to Sesshomaru. "I don't need anything…" Sesshomaru murmured. "Is that so??" Kagome blinked. "Ok then! Everyone has their wish…so now, we can all go back to our normal lives…living happily with the ones you love," Kagome smiled at them.

"What about you?" Sango and Miroku asked. "Me? I don't know what I'm going to wish for yet…" Kagome shrugged. "Well…you can keep the jewel…and when you can think of what you've wished for, wish it," Miroku smiled. "Yea, ok then…see you guys at Lady Kaede's village! I will be visiting you guys later!" Kagome smiled. Inuyasha and the other waved as they all turned to go.

"Sesshomaru Sama…let's go…you're hurt, and I have to tend those wounds," Kagome murmured worriedly.

Sesshomaru glared at her. "Fine, let's go…Jaken is probably getting too much torture from Rin by now,"

Kagome chuckled at his statement.

"Sesshomaru Sama! Oh, me dear Lord, what has happened to your back!?" Jaken exclaimed. "

Naraku's dead, Jaken…just a little fight and Sesshomaru Sama got wounded, I'll tend it right away," Kagome smiled.

Rin looked at Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru Sama! Kagome Onee Chan will look after you! Make sure you give her a kiss after she cleans your wound up!" Rin smiled innocently.

Kagome twitched while Sesshomaru stiffed.

"Rin, go prepare dinner," Sesshomaru ordered. "Hai!" Rin smiled and nodded.

Jaken stood there looking down. "Naraku…is dead…Naraku…is dead…Naraku…" Jaken's head jerked up. "IS DEAD?!"

"Sesshomaru Sama…bear it for a while…" Kagome murmured as she gently patted Sesshomaru's back with a wet clothing. Sesshomaru looked down. Kagome gently wiped the blood off of his back and gasped at the wound. It was really deep into his skin.

Kagome sighed.

She placed her hands on the wound and concentrated her power. Sesshomaru felt something warm go through his back. 'Is she doing that again?' he thought as he glared coldly. "Are you transferring your power again?" he asked. "It's faster this way…please, stay still, Sesshomaru Sama…" Kagome murmured. "Stop, you'll faint and lose an amount of energy," Sesshomaru ordered. "I may have to disobey, Sesshomaru Sama…this wound is worst than last time," Kagome murmured as she transferred more power into Sesshomaru's wound.

"Tch," Sesshomaru turned around and grabbed her hand. "When I say stop, I mean stop…do not dare disobey this Sesshomaru…" he said coldly.

He was surprised by the look Kagome gave him. Kagome's eyes showed a lot of concern. "Why are looking at me like that?" Sesshomaru murmured and stared at her eyes. "Sesshomaru Sama…gomen…because you protected me, you're hurt like this…I'm really, really, sorry, Sesshomaru Sama…" Kagome bowed her head.

Sesshomaru glared at her and let go of her hand. "Just listen to me when I say something to you, Kagome…" he murmured softly. "You must listen to whatever I say…the condition is clear, is it not?" Sesshomaru replied.

"It is clear, I am sorry to disobey Sesshomaru Sama…" Kagome nodded. "Good," Sesshomaru got up. "Ah, where are you going?" Kagome asked.

"I'm going to take a bath…the hot water cures the wound faster and protects it," Sesshomaru replied as he walked away. Kagome sighed and went to build up a fire.

"Those eyes…" Sesshomaru breathed in the hot air from the water. "Her eyes…showed so much concern…" he looked down. "Must be imagining…" he shook his head.

Kagome hugged her knees and stared at the smoking fire. 'Sesshomaru is hurt because of me…' she thought sadly. "I love him…I love him so much…if he's hurt, then I'm the one who's hurting more on the inside…" Kagome murmured quietly.

Sesshomaru sighed. He looked at Kagome who was sitting and in deep thought.

"Kagome," he called her name. Kagome stayed still.

"Kagome," Sesshomaru glared at her. Kagome still didn't take notice.

Sesshomaru glared at her in annoyance and flicked her head.

"Eh?!" Kagome jerked up.

"Listen when people are talking to you," Sesshomaru glared at her and sat down by her.

"Ah…gomen," Kagome smiled faintly. "…and again…for protecting me, arigato, Sesshomaru Sama," she bowed her head in gratitude. "Useless human…can't even protect yourself in your demon form," Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. Kagome sweat dropped. "Hai, hai…gomen…" she laughed softly.

"So…it's finally over," Sesshomaru looked up at the sky. "Yea…I never thought it would end so soon…but I'm happy, that Inuyasha and Kikyo can finally be together," Kagome sighed. "…and Miroku can finally be with Sango, even though I doubt it that he'd be able to NOT cheat on her," Kagome chuckled. "…and you?" Sesshomaru murmured. "Me?" Kagome sighed and looked down. "Well…I'm happy as I am now…with you," she smiled warmly.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened for a slight moment. 'Tch…this feeling again…' he sighed.

"Ne, I've been wondering…when are we going to go to your castle?" Kagome asked. "I've never gone to my castle for a long time…so I don't really know if we're going back there," Sesshomaru shrugged. "I wonder if I can stay with you forever…" Kagome murmured. "It would be great if I can be the one who'll be by your side in your life," Kagome smiled at him softly.

Sesshomaru gazed at her. He leaned closer and stroked her cheek softly. Kagome blushed faintly and stared into his eyes. Sesshomaru's forehead touched hers as he continued to stroke her cheek. Kagome closed her eyes. Sesshomaru leaned closer as their noses touched. Their lips were about to touch each other, but Sesshomaru immediately stood up. Kagome blinked, but then realized what they just did and blushed furiously.

Sesshomaru walked away towards Rin who just came back, carrying a few animals to eat.

Kagome looked down and blushed. "W…what was that?!" she whispered. Kagome touched her lips and looked down shyly. "Sesshomaru…he almost did it again…last time, he kissed me right in front of everyone, and it was my first kiss, too," Kagome blushed. She looked towards Sesshomaru and smiled faintly. "…but then…if my first kiss was by him…I wouldn't really mind," Kagome sighed and looked at the stars. "…because I love Sesshomaru…"

Sesshomaru glanced at Kagome and glared. "Why the hell did I do that? Last time, I kissed her just to get Inuyasha jealous…but…why did I do it right now?" Sesshomaru stared at the fire. "I'm getting weak," Sesshomaru's fists clenched. "She means nothing to me…just a companion…I will gain power, and I will NOT be weak,"

Kagome sighed and ate her food. "Kagome Onee Chan!! Did the food that Rin cook taste good?" Rin asked eagerly. "Hai, it's really good, Rin," Kagome smiled and nodded. Rin smiled happily and hopped away to bother Jaken. Kagome sighed and ate the last pieces of her food and stood up.

"It's late…I wonder how Inuyasha is doing…he must be happy with Kikyo," Kagome smiled softly. "…and Miroku…I hope he does confess to Sango soon," Kagome chuckled.

Sesshomaru glanced at her. Kagome glanced at him.

Their eyes met.

Kagome blushed and looked down immediately.

Sesshomaru turned away quickly.

Kagome shyly walked towards him and sat by him. "Sesshomaru Sama…w…what were you…trying to do earlier?" Kagome asked quietly. "Nothing," Sesshomaru murmured. "…b…but…you almost-," "Silence," Sesshomaru glared at her.

Kagome looked down. "Hai, Sesshomaru Sama…" she murmured quietly.

Sesshomaru looked at her. "Why are you so obedient?" he asked.

"Eh? W…well…it was one of your conditions, was it not?" Kagome blinked. "It was…but you only came to me because of Inuyasha…but now everything is settled, so the conditions don't matter," Sesshomaru murmured.

"Is that so?" Kagome smiled.

Sesshomaru nodded.

"But then…it's better if I'm listening to you…it makes me feel closer to you," Kagome blushed and looked down. Sesshomaru just stared at her quietly.

"Do you…blush often?" he smirked. "E…eh??" Kagome blushed more. "N…no…it's just…ah…" Kagome looked down shyly.

"Humans are interesting…" Sesshomaru smirked again and shook his head.

"I'm….interesting?" Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"Yes…you're interesting and unique in an annoying way…" Sesshomaru murmured. Kagome laughed softly. She smiled at him warmly.

Sesshomaru's heart thumped faster. He glared and avoided her gaze. 'Her smile…and laugh…this feeling again…' Sesshomaru closed his eyes in annoyance. "Tch…disturbing…" he murmured.

Kagome sighed and looked at up the starry skies.

"Ne…Sesshomaru Sama…if you die one day…who would you want to be by you in your death?" Kagome asked.

"Why are asking unnecessary questions?" Sesshomaru glared at her.

"I'm just curious…so who?" Kagome smiled at him.

Sesshomaru stayed silent. "…you…" he murmured quietly.

"Me?" Kagome blushed.

Sesshomaru avoided her and walked away. "Go to sleep," he ordered.

Kagome sighed and bowed her head. "Hai, Sesshomaru Sama,"

Kagome yawned. She blinked a few times and looked around. "No one's awake..." she sighed and stood up. "Hm? Where's Sesshomaru?" Kagome looked around for him. "Aw well...he's probably bathing or hunting around here..." Kagome sighed and went to start the fire.

Sesshomaru peared throught the trees. 'She's awake already?' he thought as he watched her with interest.

Kagome smiled and looked at Rin and Jaken. "I guess they'll wake up later...I better make breakfast before they do, though," Kagome stood up and went into the forest.

Sesshomaru stared at Kagome as she stood up and headed towards him. Sesshomaru sighed softly and walked out.

Kagome jumped when Sesshomaru walked right out of the forest in front of her. "Sesshomaru Sama," she bowed her head. "Here, cook these for Rin and Jaken..." Sesshomaru stated as he threw her a few fishes. "Hai," Kagome smiled as she walked back to cook the fishes. "You woke up early," Sesshomaru murmured as he watched her poke sticks into the fishes and hovered them over the fire. "Yea...I don't know why, though," Kagome smiled.

"Hey...I've been here for a long time...I really want to go visit my family," Kagome murmured. "Your family? In the future?" Sesshomaru asked. "Yea...it's been a long time since I went to visit them," Kagome nodded. She stood up and smiled at him.

"If I may...I ask for permission to go visit my family for a few days before coming back, Sesshomaru Sama," Kagome bowed.

Sesshomaru stayed quiet.

Kagome stood there looking at him.

After a very long stare at each other, Sesshomaru nodded.

Kagome's eyes sparkled. "YES!! Thank you!!" without thinking, she suddenly ran to him and hugged him tightly. Sesshomaru's eyes widened at the sudden contact. Kagome gasped and blushed. She let go immediatly. "G...gomen, Sesshomaru Sama!" Kagome bowed and blushed more. Sesshomaru didn't say a word and walked pass her. Kagome raised her head and sighed. "I did it again! I REALLY need to think before I act..." she cried and sighed in frustration.

"Rin, you be good, ok?" Kagome smiled. "Hai! When you come back, be sure to marry with Sesshomaru Sama!" Rin replied happily. Kagome blushed. "Rin...you need to stop saying that!" she scolded as she stood over the well. "Ok...tell Sesshomaru Sama that I'll be back in three days, ok?" Kagome murmured. "Hai!" Rin nodded. "Ja ne!" Kagome patted Rin's head before falling into the well.

**Kagome's World**

Kagome smiled and jumped out of the well. "Mom!" Kagome called. She ran towards her house happily.

"Mom?" Kagome opened the door slowly.

"Kagome!!" her mother popped out of no where and hugged her tightly.

"Hey, sis!" Souta smiled at her. "Hey!" Kagome smiled back.

"You've been gone for so long! Where've you been while you were in there? Did you find your father? What about Kikyo and Inuyasha? Are you ok with them being together? What about the Lord of the Western Land's older son, Sesshomaru?" Kagome blushed when her mother said that.

"Mom..." Kagome sighed. "Oh! I'm, sorry...it's just that you've been gone for such a long time!" her mom and smiled and backed off. "Mom, I'll be in my bedroom!" Kagome smiled. "Ok! Come down and eat in a bit, though! I haven't cooked for you in a long time!" her mom smiled back "Ok!"

Kagome closed the door and jumped onto her bed.

She sighed and burried her face into the pillow.

"Sesshomaru..." Kagome murmured and smiled. "I don't get it...I love you...but how?" she turned around and looked up at the ceiling. "It took me nearly a month to realize that I loved Inuyasha...but you...it only took two or three weeks..." Kagome blushed. "Was it becuase of that first kiss you gave me?" Kagome touched her lips gently. "It was all an act...but...I liked it..." she closed her eyes.

Sesshomaru stared up at the sky. "Kagome...hm?" he murmured. "She's interesting..." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "I wonder why I'm always doing that? Touching her...and then having this uncontrollable urge to kiss her...am I that attracted to her?" Sesshomaru sighed. "No," he shook his head. "I'm growing weak...I'm not supposed to have these kinds of emotions towards anyone," Sesshomaru glared. "I must grow stronger...she's nothing to me...only a companion like Jaken and Rin, nothing more...yes...only a companion..."

Kagome's eyes saddened. "...but..." her fists clenched tightly. "...does he...love me?" she murmured. "I want to be together with him...but if he doesn't love me back...how will that be possible?" Kagome sighed. "I want to let him know that I love him...I'll definetly tell him when I get back," Kagome smiled. "I just hope I don't get rejected..."

* * *

(Okay!! So some of you are complaining how your eyes are hurting becuase it was either too long or I wrote too much in one paragraph...so I broke it down a bit in this chapter, but if you still have any problems, please tell me and I'll change it!!)

Please review!!


	3. Kagome is Rejected

**Kagome's Change**

Kagome stared out the window. "Ah! It's only been a day, and I'm already missing him!" Kagome exclaimed. "I miss Sesshomaru..." she sighed and looked down sadly.

* * *

Sesshomaru looked at Rin. "Humans..." he murmured quietly. "Ne, ne, Sesshomaru Sama!!" Rin smiled at him and jumped up and down.

"What is it Rin?" he replied.

"Do you miss Kagome Onee chan?" Rin asked. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"Rin, don't ask unnecessary questions..." he murmured.

"Rin is asking a serious question!" Rin growled and crossed her arms.

"Since when did you become so disobediant?" Sesshomaru glared at her.

"Sesshomaru Sama, do you miss Kagome Onee Chan?" Rin avoided his question and asked again.

Sesshomaru continued to glare at her. "No, I don't," he murmured. Rin blinked. "Really? Becuase Sesshomaru Sama keeps muttering 'Kagome...Kagome...humans...'!" Rin laughed.

'I did?' Sesshomaru looked down. "I...see..." he murmured.

"So it means that you miss her!" Rin ran around happily.

Sesshomaru glared at her. "I don't miss her, Rin," Sesshomaru scolded.

"Sesshomaru Sama..." Rin looked at him. "Do you wish to have Kagome Onee Chan by your side?" she asked.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened a bit. He looked away.

Rin pulled on his sleeve. "Sesshomaru Sama...Rin is serious, do you want Kagome Onee Chan by your side?" she asked again.

Sesshomaru stared at Rin. "Rin...why are you asking me these questions?"

"...becuase I want to know..." Rin smiled. "...if Sesshomaru Sama loves Kagome Onee Chan and wants to stay with her forever..."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes when his heart thumped loudly. "I don't love her Rin, it'll make me weak," he glared at her.

"Sesshomaru Sama...if you love her, then it'll make you stronger!" Rin smiled. "Kagome Onee Chan once said to me...that if you love someone...you protect them and that is the truth behind power...you must love in order to have power, or else what does power have to with anything? If you have power, then what is it for Sesshomaru Sama?" Rin asked. "Why do you need to be strong and have power?"

Sesshomaru looked down. "If I'm strong, and gain power...I'll be able to rule over my lands and surpass my pathetic father," Sesshomaru glared.

"And then what?" Rin cocked her head.

"What?" Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her.

"After all that...what else? Is that it?" Rin blinked.

"Yes, what about it, Rin?" Sesshomaru murmured.

"Sesshomaru Sama...if that's all there is to power..." Rin smiled at him. "...then I think that you and your desire to have power is more pathetic than your brother Inuyasha, Kagome, love, and even more pathetic than your father..." she murmured before hopping away to Jaken.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened. "Why does Rin speak in such a formal matter...and say those words that I doubt she even knows what it means..." he looked down. "Me and my desire of power is pathetic?" he glared at his hands. "Impossible..."

* * *

Kagome ran downstairs. "Kagome! Are you going back, already?!" Kagome's mom replied. "No, not yet...I just need to go do something really quick! I'll be right back!" Kagome exclaimed as she ran outside and got on her bicycle.

"Let's see..." Kagome looked at the different kinds of necklaces. She smiled at a necklace with a gold heart.

"Excuse me...how much is that necklace?" she asked.

A girl came and smiled. "Oh, that one...it's 120.00," she replied.

Kagome sighed. "I guess I'll use all of my allowance..." she murmured and gave the girl the money. The girl took the money and placed the necklace in a bag.

"Here, you go!" she handed it to Kagome.

"Thanks!" Kagome nodded and ran out of the store.

Kagome wrote down something on a heart-shaped paper and place it inside the heart locker necklace. "I'll give this to him!" she smiled.

Kagome jumped on her bed. "I just really hope I don't get rejected," she sighed.

"Please, please, please...I don't want to get rejected..." her eyes jerked open.

"The jewel..." she ran to her backpack and pulled out the jewel. "I wonder...if..." Kagome looked at the jewel steadily. "...I know it's selfish...but..." she closed her eyes. "I wish...that Sesshomaru will love me..." she murmured. 'So this...is what I required of the jewel...'

The jewel glowed and then turned back to normal. "Now...I just have to get him to say it to me..." Kagome smiled and put the jewel away.

_**Next morning...**_

"Sesshomaru Sama!" Rin exclaimed.

"What is it?" Sesshomaru stared at her.

"Tomorrow Kagome Onee Chan is coming back!" Rin smiled happily.

"Is that so?" Sesshomaru murmured. Rin nodded and jumped around happily.

Kagome yawned. She sat up and clutched the necklace tightly. "I love Sesshomaru..." she looked down.

"Mom, what are you cooking?" Kagome asked.

"Just eggs...it's ready so come eat," Kagome's mom replied as she set the food on the table.

"Where's Souta?" Kagome asked.

"Oh, he already went to school," her mom replied and sat down with her.

"Oh...ok..." Kagome murmured and ate.

"Kagome, are you going back today?" her mother asked.

"I might," Kagome shrugged.

"You can go if you want, I know you miss Inuyasha!" her mom smiled.

"Uh...yea..." Kagome laughed and sweat dropped. 'I miss Sessshomaru, not Inuyasha,' she thought and sighed.

* * *

Sesshomaru walked to the well and looked down. "Kagome's...world..." he murmured.

His eyes widened when a sudden blue light appeared in the well. Kagome jumped out and gasped. "Watch out!" she yelled as she and Sesshomaru crashed on the ground together.

"S...Sesshomaru Sama!" Kagome blinked.

"Get off," Sesshomaru stated.

"Eh?" Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"Get...off..." Sesshomaru glared at her.

Kagome blushed and realized she was on top of him. "Ah, gomen!" she quickly got off and bowed her head.

Sesshomaru stood up and stared at her. "I thought you were coming tomorrow," he murmured.

"Hm? Well...I missed you guys! And who would be here to play with Rin?" Kagome smiled. "...and beisdes...why are you here by the well, anyways?" she blinked at him.

Sesshomaru turned away. "I don't know..." he murmured.

"You don't know??" Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Is it becuase you miss me? Ne?" Kagome asked anxiously.

"Why would I miss you? If I had that unnecessary emotion, I would be weak," he glared at her and walked away.

Kagome sighed. "...geez...the stupid wish didn't work..."

* * *

"Kagome Onee Chan!" Rin hugged her tightly.

"Hey, Rin," Kagome smiled at her and hugged back.

"Ne, ne! Sesshomaru Sama missed you when you were gone!" Rin exclaimed. Kagome blushed.

Sesshomaru stiffed. "Rin, don't say such pathetic things," he scolded.

"That's right, Rin..." Kagome forced a smile.

Rin sighed. "...Sesshomaru Sama is stupid...how could he not love someone as kind, loving, strong, and beautiful girl like Kagome Onee Chan?" Rin murmured as she crossed her arms and stomped away.

Sesshomaru stared at Rin. 'Why would I LOVE Kagome? Rin is saying such disgusting things...' he glared.

Kagome sighed and went to pat Ah Un.

"Hey there...did you miss me?" she smiled at the large two-headed dragon.

Ah Un growled softly and nodded.

Kagome laughed. "Good boy," she smiled and sat by him.

Sesshomaru glanced at Kagome. "How can I...love...Kagome?" he murmured and looked down. "It's disturbing...why am I feeling like I'm melting inside and have this strange warmth in my chest whenever I'm with her?" he glared at Kagome. "Why...do you make me feel this way, Kagome?"

Kagome stared at Sesshomaru and blushed faintly when she noticed he was looking at her. "Sesshomaru Sama?" she called. He didn't answer. Kagome stood up and went to him. She waved her hands in front of his face. "Sesshomaru Sama?" she called again.

Sesshomaru glared at her. "What?" he murmured.

"Ah, gomen! You looked like you were spacing out," Kagome smiled.

Sesshomaru's heart thumped. His eyes widened as he looked down. 'This...this feeling again...'

Kagome's eyes were full of concern. "Sesshomaru Sama? Are you ok?" she asked.

"Yes, I don't need-," he looked into her eyes and saw how much concern was held in it.

"Why do you look so worried?" he glared at her.

"...because you looked like you're in pain...are you sure you're not hurt anywhere?" Kagome looked at him up and down and went around him, checking his clothes and looked for wounds.

Sesshomaru sighed.

"I'm ok, Kagome," he murmured and walked away.

"Ah, matte!" Kagome ran after him.

"Why do you always follow me around?" Sesshomaru glared at her.

"I don't know...I have nothing else to do," Kagome shrugged.

"I see..." Sesshomaru murmured.

"So...where are we going?" Kagome asked.

"Just somewhere...when I have nothing to do...I go around and kill for fun," Sesshomaru smirked.

"Kill?" Kagome blinked.

"I'm a demon...I kill," Sesshomaru simply stated.

"Oh, of course!" Kagome laughed cheekily. "...but I don't really like to see fighting and killing...so...can we just walk around?" she murmured.

Sesshomaru stayed quiet and did a small nod.

"Arigato..." Kagome replied softly and smiled at him.

Sesshomaru turned away. 'Tch...this feeling...'

Kagome looked down. 'Should I...should I say it to him...?' she thought and glanced at him.

'Her bright smile, her small laughters, her shining eyes, her beauty, how she talks, how she touches me so gently, how she looks at me...what does this all mean?' Sesshomaru glanced at her.

Their eyes met.

Kagome blushed.

Sesshomaru gazed into her eyes.

They stopped walking and stared at each other.

Sesshomaru backed her up to a tree and trapped her with his arms. He lifted one of his hands and gently stroked Kagome's cheek. Kagome's eyes softened.

'I'm doing it again...I can't stop myself...why?' Sesshomaru thought as he continued to stroke her cheek.

'Sesshomaru...' Kagome looked at his eyes and was held hypnotized by his gaze.

"Why am I so attracted to you?" Sesshomaru asked quietly.

Kagome blushed.

"Is it because of your smiles? Your laughters? Your kind words? Why is it that whenever I'm with you...I get this feeling, and then I can't control myself...like right now..." he murmured.

Kagome stayed quiet. She didn't know how to respond back.

"I'm not supposed to have these emotions...these feelings...it'll make me weak..." Sesshomaru glared. "...but then...why I can't I stop?" he murmured. "Tell me, Kagome...why?" Sesshomaru looked at her.

Kagome looked away and avoided his gaze.

"Do you..." she started. "Do you...love me?" she turned to him again and stared at him steadily.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly. He glared at her. "...no..." he backed away from her. "I can't, and don't, love you," Sesshomaru murmured.

Kagome's eyes began to fill with tears, but she held it in, trying hard to keep them from falling. "...Sesshomaru..." she murmured quietly. "Sesshomaru...I love you..." she stared at him with sad eyes.

Sesshomaru lowered his head as his bangs covered his eyes. "Even if you say that, Kagome...I don't love you like you love me...I won't be able to gain power if I loved you...I won't be able to surpass my father..." he murmured.

Kagome looked down sorrowfully. 'So...the wish didn't work...of course, it was too selfish of me to wish for him to love me when he really doesn't...there's no point,' she thought and smiled sadly.

"I understand, Sesshomaru Sama," Kagome closed her eyes and let her tears drop. She couldn't hold it in any longer. "I'm sorry to say such unecessary things," her voice started to quiver.

Sesshomaru stayed quiet.

"I was expecting a different answer, but I already knew that how could such a person like you would feel the same about me?" Kagome laughed quietly. "Isn't it pathetic? For me...to be heartbroken two times...I must have been born to have this fate of not having the one I love..." Kagome smiled at him. "...so...now that I've told you how I feel...and you don't feel the same...I must go,"

Sesshomaru's eyes widened. "Go...where?" he murmured.

Kagome wiped away her tears. "Just somewhere. I'm sorry...I said that I would stay with you forever, but it seems like I just can't anymore...so...I just hope that Rin and Jaken will be good and healthy...and..." she smiled brightly at him. "...and I hope...that someday, you'll find the one who you really want to be with, Sesshomaru Sama," Kagome bowed her head. "Goodbye, Sesshomaru Sama...it was nice to be able to travel with you. You made me happy and made me notice that I am not worthy of you," Kagome turned around.

"Now that we part from each other..." she murmured. "I wish...that no matter where, when, or in another life...we will not meet again, ever," Kagome turned around and smiled at him one last time. "...and...one more time before I go, Sesshomaru Sama," she paused. "...I love you," Kagome turned around again and walked away. She dropped her necklace she going to give him. 'I have no need of it anymore, I guess...' she closed her eyes and let her tears drop. "Goodbye...I really hope that we do not ever meet again...it'll be a little too much for me to bear..." Kagome smiled sadly.

* * *

A few moments later after Kagome was gone, Sesshomaru lifted his head.

Sesshomaru walked over to where Kagome was leaving. He bent down and picked up the necklace. He opened the heart locker.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened. There was a little note in the heart that said,

_**"I know that you will not feel the same about me. As I'm writing this...I am smiling, hoping that you feel the same...but if you're reading this, it means I've been rejected by you. If we shall ever meet again...I would like to act as strangers so that I would never hear your voice talking to me ever again. And if we do meet again...I will probably not be the same person as you once knew me...**_

**_I Love you, Sesshomaru"_**

Sesshomaru closed the heart and clutched the necklace tightly. He walked back to the camp.

* * *

Rin ran to Sesshomaru. "Where's Kagome Onee chan?!" Rin asked.

Sesshomaru looked down quietly.

"Rin...she left," he murmured.

Rin's eyes turned sad.

"She...left?" Rin murmured.

"That's right...Kagome is gone, Rin," Sesshomaru replied.

Rin began to cry. "Sesshomaru Sama! Where did Kagome Onee chan go?!" she cried loudly.

"I don't know...but she does not concern my matter anymore...we must go, Rin," Sesshomaru said as he walked forward.

Rin grabbed his sleeve tightly. She glared at him with teary eyes. "Sesshomaru Sama...did you reject her?" she asked.

Sesshomaru stayed quiet.

"Kagome Onee chan was always smiling at you and looking at you...she told me that she loved you very dearly after she returned from her world..." Rin murmured.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened.

"Kagome Onee Chan said...that if Seshomaru Sama rejects her, Kagome Onee chan will go away. She really did! You made Kagome onee chan go away!" Rin yelled at him. "Kagome onee chan said...that if we meet her again...she's not going to be the same person again! She said she was going to hurt herself, fight stronger demons than herself, get injured on purpose, and she's going to go wondering everywhere until she dies! I don't want that!!" Rin cried harder. "I don't want Kagome Onee chan to live like that!!"

Sesshomaru stayed quiet. After a moment, he walked away. "Rin...as I said...we must travel on. Kagome is no longer in our lives," he murmured before getting on Ah Un.

Rin glared at him. She looked up the sky sadly. "Kagome Onee chan...please...be careful...please..."

* * *

Kagome walked through the forest. Her eyes are now dull and emotionless. "Now...where shall I go?" she smiled creepily. "I don't know...haha...I don't really know where I'm going...hahaha..." Kagome began laughing.

* * *

Kagome entered Kaede's village. "Kaede's...village? Haha..." Kagome laughed more.

Inuyasha and the others came out of the hut and saw her.

"Kagome!" Shippo exclaimed and ran to her.

Kagome stared at Shippo and smiled very faintly.

"Hello, Shippo..." she murmured.

Shippo stopped immediately. "...Kagome...?" he looked at her eyes and backed away fearfully.

"Brat, what's wrong?" Inuyasha smirked as he looked at Kagome.

"K...Kagome..." Shippo stared at her sadly.

Kikyo narrowed her eyes. Miroku and Sango studied Kagome steadily. They gasped. "Inuyasha..." they all murmured.

"What is it? You're all acting so strange!" Inuyasha blinked.

"Inuyasha...her eyes...are so dead, they have no emotion or shine to it..." Kikyo's eyes widened.

"Her smile...Kagome's smile doesn't hold that bright feeling...it seems so dark and creepy..." Sango looked at Kagome worriedly.

"Look at her face..." Miroku squinted his eyes. "She...she has dried tears on her cheeks...was she crying?!" Miroku gasped.

They all ran to her. "Kagome? Kagome?!" Inuyasha shook her lightly. "What happened, Kagome? Why are you like this?!" Sango asked worriedly.

"Sesshomaru..." Kagome murmured as her smile disappeared.

"Seshomaru?" Miroku cocked his head curiously.

"Now I must go...hahahaha..." Kagome laughed emotionlessly and turned away from them.

They all stared at her with wide eyes. "Kagome! What did he do?!" Inuyasha held her tightly.

Kagome stood there looking in space. "I see...I understand..." she murmured.

"What?" Inuyasha looked at her.

"I understand...so...Sesshomaru Sama doesn't love me...I understand..." Kagome nodded to herself and began to walk in circles.

Kikyo narrowed her eyes. She pulled Kagome to her and hit her neck gently. Kagome fell down.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha caught her.

"Take her to my sister...right now...she's probably going through some problems with Sesshomaru..." Kikyo looked down.

"I can tell by looking at her..." Kikyo stared at Kagome's body.

"She confessed to Sesshomaru...he rejected her. She's heartbroken...it's simple to see how she's acting like this," Kikyo murmured.

"That bastard..." Inuyasha murmured hatefully. "Kikyo, take her to Kaede! I'm going to go find that jerk and kill him for hurting her!" Inuyasha ran off.

Kikyo bent down and lifted Kagome's head gently. "You two should go, too..." Kikyo looked at Miroku and Sango. They both nodded and ran after Inuyasha.

"Shippo, come," Kikyo murmured. Shippo hopped onto her shoulder and stared at Kagome sadly.

* * *

"Damnit...Sesshomaru...damn you!!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran faster. "I know she's already been heartbroken once by me...but..." his fists clenched tightly in anger. "...but she loved you more than she ever loved me...she LOVES you, Sesshomaru! How the hell would you reject someone so perfect like her! Damnit!!" Inuyasha growled. "Kagome is already dead inside! No one else can turn her back...no one...only YOU can, Sesshomaru!! Tell her that you love her, too! I know you do! Sesshomaru...do you hear me?! Tell her that you love her!!"

* * *

'Tell her that you love her!!'

Sesshomaru's eyes widened. "Inuyasha's...voice?" he murmured.

"Tell her...that...I love her?" Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. Then he gasped.

"...Kagome..."

* * *

**Look forward to the next chapter!! Please review!**


	4. I Love You

**

* * *

******

Kagome's Change

Sesshomaru shook his head. "I don't love her...I have nothing to do with her anymore," he looked down.

Rin stared at Sesshomaru and sighed. 'Kagome Onee Chan...can't you see that Sesshomaru Sama really does love you? He just hasn't noticed it himself yet...'

* * *

Inuyasha spotted Sesshomaru. He growled in anger.

Miroku and Sango panted. "Damn...he's going so fast..." Sango sighed. "Hey! Sesshomaru's over there!" Miroku pointed. "Come on!" Sango ran ahead.

Inuyasha dashed to Sesshomaru and was about to punch him, but instead hit thin air.

Sesshomaru glared at him.

"Coming at such an open target...do you think I am so much of an idiot?" Sesshomaru murmured.

"Yes! I do think you're an idiot!" Inuyasha glared back.

"Do you realize how much you hurt her?!" Inuyasha yelled.

Miroku and Sango came out of the bushes. "Sesshomaru!" Miroku panted.

"Kagome and I have nothing to do with each other anymore," Sesshomaru stated.

"Hell yea, you do! Kagome loves you alot, Sesshomaru...how could you do that to her?!" Inuyasha's fists tightened.

"...I can't love her...it'll make me we-," "Cut the crap!!" Inuyasha glared at him with hatred.

"Who cares about power, anymore?! I was once like you...always wanting to be a full fledged demon to be stronger...to gain more power...but you know what?" Inuyasha looked down.

"Kagome...she made me realize...that just by caring for someone...just by protecting someone...it could make you a better and stronger person than you've ever imagined. She made me realize that by loving someone...you could gain more power than anyone..." Inuyasha glared at him.

"Ever since I've met Kagome...she taught me things...things that I've never known. She helped me and Kikyo get back together...she helped you to open up more..." Inuyasha stared at Sesshomaru sadly.

"Our dad...he was strong until the very end...protecting my mother. Don't you realize that what he did was not **weak** but it was the true meaning of power? If you want to surpass him...love is key...you have to love someone more than he loved my mother..." Inuyasha glared at him.

"Sesshomaru...don't you love Kagome?" Miroku asked.

Sesshomaru looked down. "I don't love her," he answered.

"Yes you do!" they all turned to Rin.

"Sesshomaru Sama...you love Kagome Onee chan...you missed her that time she went to her world. You protect her from demons when you'd normally let demons kill anyone in their path. Admit that you love her, Sesshomaru Sama!" Rin exclaimed.

"Rin, I do not need you to speak like that to me," Sesshomaru glared at her.

"Sesshomaru...right now...Kagome is..." Sango looked down sadly.

Sesshomaru turned to Sango.

"Is she hurt?" he asked immediately.

"Of course she is, bastard!" Inuyasha glared at him.

"Right now, she's been heartbroken so badly...I can't even describe how she's acting..." Inuyasha murmured.

"Kagome...her eyes are dull, and without shine..." Sango replied.

"How she talks...she doesn't have that cheerful tone, and her smile...it's not bright anymore, but has an eerie feeling to it..." Miroku looked down.

"Sesshomaru...she's like an empty shell...she's already dead on the inside. I don't want her to disappear completely," Inuyasha murmured sadly.

"Sesshomaru-," Sesshomaru dashed past them.

"Eh??" they all blinked.

"Damn him!!" Inuyasha's vein popped as they all ran after Sesshomaru.

* * *

Shippo stared at Kagome sadly. Kagome was now awake, but sitting there like a dead doll.

"She scares me..." Shippo began to cry. He hopped into Kikyo's arms.

"We just need Sesshomaru to cure her...she needs him-," they both blinked when a wind suddenly past them.

They turned to see Sesshomaru kneeling by Kagome.

"Sesshomaru!" Shippo exclaimed.

He stared at Kagome steadily, examining her face. "Kagome..." he called her name softly.

Kagome slightly turned to him and made a small grin that has no emotion in it.

"So you're here, Sesshomaru Sama," she murmured in a tone that seemed dead.

Sesshomaru stiffed slightly at the tone of her voice.

"Kagome...I..." he hesitated.

* * *

"Come on..." Kikyo whispered as she took Shippo and went out. "We have to leave them alone..." she murmured. Shippo nodded.

Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango appeard panting.

"Where's Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked.

"He's inside with Kagome...dont' bother them, I think it's better if they talk privately," Kikyo replied.

"Damn..." Inuyasha sighed.

* * *

Kagome just stared at him blankly.

"Kagome..." Sesshomaru hugged her tightly. 'Her body is so cold...'

Kagome still remained like a dead doll.

"Kagome...I'm...I'm sorry..." Sesshomaru murmured. "I didn't realize until now...what those feelings were inside me...I didn't know what they meant. I said I needed power...but you were right...what do I need power for? What would I live for?" Sesshomaru hugged her tighter. "I want to live for you...I want to hold you...I want to be with you..." Sesshomaru murmured softly.

Kagome's eyes turned back to normal, but her body remained motionless.

"Kagome...come back to me..." Sesshomaru begged.

"I want to see the shine in your eyes...the brightness of your smile...the sweetness of your laughter...your gentle touches and how you'd always worry about me..."

"Kagome...I..." he paused, afraid to say it. "I..."

"...I love..." Sesshomaru let go of her and stroked her cheek softly.

Kagome's eyes began to shine again as tears began to form. "Sessho...maru..." she murmured in her sweet voice. She lifted up one of her hands and held Sesshomaru's cheek softly. "Sesshomaru..." she smiled at him.

Sesshomaru put his forehead on hers. He...**smiled**. He smiled softly at her. "Kagome..." he murmured.

"You don't have to say it...I know it's hard for someone like you to say those words..." Kagome's smile fainted slightly as she shook her head and looked down.

Sesshomaru leaned closer to her. "I love you, Kagome," he kissed her passionately. Kagome's eyes widened in surprise, but slowly closed afterwards. Sesshomaru broke the kiss and smiled again. "I love you..." he murmured. Kagome smiled happily. "I love you, too..."

* * *

Inuyasha and all the others came in bursting in claps, laughters, and cheers.

"They kissed!!" Shippo cheered.

Kagome blushed and Sesshomaru smirked.

"YES!! Kagome's back!!" Sango and Miroku exclaimed happily.

Kagome smiled at them. Her eyes suddenly flickered in realization.

"Oh yea! Midoriko...she said I had a fiance...it had something to do with the western lands...so it must be..." Everyone turned to Sesshomaru.

"We're still engaged!" Kagome's eyes shined. "Is that so? Then I'd be happy to have you as my mate..." Sesshomaru leaned in and kissed her. Everyone stayed quiet. Kagome blushed and kissed back. He let go of her and smirked. Everyone cheered happily. Kagome and Sesshomaru stood up and went outside.

* * *

"So...you really love me?" Kagome looked at him. Sesshomaru hugged her gently. "A lot..." he stated. Kagome laughed softly. "I'm glad...that wish I made came true," she smiled. "Wish?" Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "I made a wish on the Shikon jewel...so that you could love me..." Kagome blushed. "That wish didn't need to be made...because I already loved you before that jewel was even completed..." Sesshomaru murmured.

Kagome smiled happily. "I love you!" she hugged him tightly. "I love you too, Kagome..." he smiled and kissed her.

* * *

**The End! Please review and check out my other stories!!**


End file.
